To Find Love
by Magarmy
Summary: Ichigo a cop lost his wife Rukia. he must over come the loss if he is to ever be happy.


AN: I got the idea from my own high school 10 year reunion, I got a letter for it last week and have been working on this and a few other stories on my spare time, when not spending time with the wife and little brother. People looking for the next chapter of "When Things Go Bump In The Night" I will have it up soon. Before we start, Id like to say thanks to my reviewers and people that have emailed me about my stories so far. OK, drop your cocks, grab your socks, lets rock.

Driving home from work was always a pleasure for Ichigo. It meant that he had survived another day and lived to tell about it. Thus was the life of a police officer. His main objectives every morning was to be safe and to survive his shift, all the while doing his job to the best of his ability. It hadn't been a busy day for him; two domestic violence calls, three traffic stops, one DUI, and one criminal trespass. All in all, it had been pretty easy for a Monday and he would be getting home on time for pulled into his driveway and parked in front of the garage knowing that he wanted to go grocery shopping that evening. Absently, he grabbed the mail from the box near the door as he let himself in. Ichigo was now used to the quiet that greeted him every day. Except for his cat, Blaze, who was almost always disinterested in his master's arrival, there were no sounds except for the tick, tick, tick of the grandfather clock. He thought that he would never get used to her not being around and would always be listening for her greeting, but it had been four long years since he heard her voice and sometimes he just forgot what it was like. Sometimes, it still put the mail on the table with his keys before he bent over and removed his gun and his ankle holster. He always dressed into his uniform at the district, but he was careful to have his gun with him going and coming. He had learned his lesson years before when an unarmed fellow officer was ambushed outside the district as he was coming in from the parking lot. Ichigo never went anywhere without it, knowing full well that he was always on duty. He hung them inside his closet where other guns and holsters were picked through the mail, mostly bills and advertisements, until he came across two identical envelopes. One was addressed to him and the other to Rukia. It's been four years, he thought, and she still gets mail. He opened the envelope addressed to him. It was an invitation and at first, he thought it was for a wedding, but he knew of no one who was getting married. Upon closer inspection, he realized it was for a class reunion."Welcome Karakura high, Class of 2009 ", it began. "It's time, once again, to meet all of your classmates for our 25th class reunion." It went on about details for the event; a sit down dinner on a Saturday, and a family picnic the next day. Ichigo thought it might be a good time, except for the fact of going alone. Ichigo didn't date and he would sometimes ask one his sister to accompany him to police functions or awards banquets, but he wasn't going to ask them to a class reunion. Ichigo had been to every reunion except for the 20th. Taking care of Rukia had been more important to opened Rukia's invitation and took out his pen. At the bottom of the RSVP, he carefully wrote, "Deceased." He placed the response card in the envelope provided and put it on the table to go out in the next day's mail. After it was mailed, Ichigo promptly forgot about it.A couple of months later, while watching a baseball game in the evening, the phone rang. Ichigo debated about answering it. He had a long, difficult day and had tons of paperwork to complete. He was tired, cranky, and had just settled down to watch the game. Ichigo had played baseball in high school and college and he really enjoyed watching any baseball game. It usually didn't matter who was playing. Grudgingly, Ichigo answered it on the fifth ring before the answering machine kicked in."Hello," he said, not too enthusiastically."May I speak to Ichigo Kurosaki, please?" a pleasant female voice said to him."Speaking.""Hi Ichigo, my name is Orihime Inoue and I'm on the committee for our 25th class reunion. I was just wondering, we received the response card for Rukia." She paused for a second. "I'm really sorry to hear that she died, Ichigo. She was in a few of my classes senior year. She was always really nice.""Thank you," he replied as he began to miss her again."We didn't receive a response from you," she continued, "and we were hoping that you'd come.""I guess I hadn't really thought about it," Ichigo replied. "It must have slipped my mind." Ichigo remembered Orihime as being a tall, thin girl who played volleyball and basketball, but he couldn't recall seeing her at any of the previous reunions."Well, we'd really like for you to come. We've only a handful who aren't able to make it and we'd like to get as many as possible to make this a very special reunion."Ichigo mentally checked his calendar and couldn't think of anything that would interfere with it. Even if he went alone, it was better than sitting at home doing nothing. "Okay," he said, "you've convinced me. Mark me down.""Great," she said happily, "it'll be good to see you again. Should I mark down a guest, too?" There was a moment of silence on the other end."No," he replied painfully, "there'll be no guest.""Okay," she said, sensing that she had made a mistake by asking. "Anyway, it's next Saturday at the Gorman Banquet Center at six o'clock, and Sunday at Riverside Park at noon.""Got it," Ichigo said. "Oh, by the way, should I send you the money or should I just bring it along?""You can pay at the banquet, Ichigo. That'll be fine.""Okay, fine. Is there anything else?""No," she replied, "I think that's it.""Great. Well, thanks for calling. It should be a great time," Ichigo said, trying to convince himself."It was good talking to you, Ichigo. I'll see you Saturday.""I'll see you there. Thanks again, Orihime. Bye.""Good bye."Ichigo put the receiver down and sank back in his chair. He sighed and was already starting to regret his decision to go. He had rarely gone out since Rukia died, feeling that it was wrong to be happy and have a good time after all of the pain and suffering that she went through over those two years of hell. His sister, Karin told him to "suck it up and grow a pare " over the last year. His other sister, Yuzu, had been after him to get out more and he always politely declined her suggestions to go out with some of her co-workers. He always said that it was too soon or that the time wasn't right."When will the time be right?" she asked."I don't know," he replied truthfully."Rukia would slap the crap out of you if she were here.""You're so right," Ichigo managed a soft laugh.

He thought back to her last days when she made him promise to be happy for her when she was gone. And he was happy for her only because she was no longer suffering. But when she made him promise to marry again, he could only say the words, not believe them. He would have said anything to ease her mind at that point in time. How could he think about marrying again? How could he be happy with another woman? Rukia was simply irreplaceable and it wouldn't be fair for anyone to be compared to , he thought to himself, I'm not getting married. I'm just going to a class reunion. Ichigo picked up the phone again and dialed. He waited two rings before it was answered."Hello," Yuzu said."Hey, sis, you got a minute?""I don't know Ichi. Those dishes really want to be washed and my hair is a mess, but I guess I can squeeze you in for a few minutes.""You're all heart, Yuzu.""That's why you keep calling me. It's what sisters are for. What's up?""I guess I just need to talk.""I'm all ears.""Well, I'm going to my 25th class reunion and...""No, I'm not going with you," she interrupted. "Police banquets, yes, class reunions, no.""I'm not asking you to go," he said softly."Oh?""I'm not asking Karin, either. I'm going by myself.""Okay.""It's just that I'm having second thoughts about going. I don't know.""We've been through this before Ichi.""I know," he sighed."It's been four years. It's okay to have fun and be happy now.""I know, but...""But what?""I don't know.""Okay, just listen to me for a second. I mean really listen.""Okay.""Let's reverse the roles. If you had died instead of Rukia, would you want her to still be miserable and hanging onto you years later, or would you want to kick her in her ass and tell her to move on with her life?""I wouldn't want her to be unhappy.""I'm sure that she feels the same way about you right now, Ichigo. She would want you to be happy, too, as you would for her.""I guess...""Ichigo," Yuzu sighed, "it's time to move on. It really is. I was best friends with her long before you even noticed her. She'd be ripping you up one side and down the other if she were here. I know that and you know that. No one ever said that you have to forget her. No one expects that or wants that. But, it's time to let go and live, Ichi. Believe me, you are allowed to be happy and Rukia would want you to be happy."Ichigo stayed silent for a while as it began to sink in. He didn't know what the difference was now as to other times when Yuzu had tried to talk to him. Maybe it just made sense to him now or maybe he was tired of feeling sad and alone. He wasn't sure."Thanks Yuzu, I really needed that," he said. "I feel better now.""Glad I could help.""Lord knows you've tried.""Yeah, well, you can be stubborn, Ichigo.""What? Me?" he asked in mock surprise."Yes, Ichigo, believe it or not.""Wow, I never imagined.""So, you're going to go?" she asked."Yeah, I'll go. I couldn't waste this wonderful conversation that I've had with you.""Good. I'm glad you're going.""Me too. Thanks."Ichigo walked into the banquet center with butterflies dancing in his stomach. He felt odd and out of place without having Rukia or anyone at his side. He knew that when he saw some of his old friends, his fears would ease. There were two tables near the entrance of the ballroom with three people seated behind them, so he headed in that direction. He recognized the first woman seated at the table immediately. It had to be Orihime, the woman who called him about the reunion. She had wavy, dark brown hair and very light brown eyes. Ichigo glanced at the name tag and it was indeed her."Hi, Orihime," he said. Ichigo always remembered her as being plain and unremarkable, but twenty five years had been very good to her. Her eyes looked up at Ichigo as she searched her mind for recognition of the tall, rugged, nicely built classmate standing in front of her. Almost all of the males who had passed through had been paunchy, out of shape, and balding. Ichigo looked as if he could pass for thirty. She quickly glanced down at the name tags in front of her that had their graduation photo attached. Orihime saw his immediately, but didn't pick it out."Ichigo," she said looking back at him, flashing a beautiful smile, "I'm so glad you came." She extended her hand to him and he took it."How could I not come after you called me personally?" he said smiling back. Her long, slender hand fit nicely in his before he released felt a bit guilty after remembering that he was a widower. Still smiling, she said, "There's some goodies at the next table and you can pick them up as you go in." Orihime pointed to her left. She picked up his name tag and handed it to him. "Here you go, so everyone will know you. But I must say, you don't look that much different from your photo. How do you men do it?""Just lucky, I guess. You could say the same thing about yourself." Orihime smiled at the compliment. He added, "Do you still play volleyball?""Oh, I gave that up years ago," she laughed. How did he remember that?"Well, you must be doing something right." Ichigo glanced behind him and saw several people approaching the tables. "I guess I better get going," he said as he started to affix the name tag to the pocket of his navy blue suit jacket."See you inside," she said as he moved away."Sure," he said looking back. "I'd like that."He felt a twinge of guilt after he said it, but remembered what Yuzu said. He pushed the guilt aside and collected his program and the other items from the second table. Just as he was about to enter the ballroom, he remembered that he hadn't paid for the event. He turned around and went back to Orihime, who was giving out a badge to the last person in line. Her eyes brightened as she saw Ichigo in line once again."Well, what brings you back?" she asked."I forgot to pay for the festivities." Ichigo took out his wallet and handed her the money. She took it from him and placed it in the till to her right. She then marked "Paid" next to his name on her checklist."There you go," she said, "you're all set. Have a good time.""I'm sure I will," he replied. Once again, he left her table and passed through the entrance to the his left was the cash bar and in front of him and to his right were round tables, each seating eight. At the very front was a stage and a dance floor. A DJ was playing songs, but no one was dancing at that particular time. For the next hour, Ichigo mingled and found old friends from his baseball team, former girl friends (before Rukia came into the picture), and made new acquaintances with classmates that he didn't know or didn't associate with in high school. Ichigo found that he was enjoying himself and he was glad that he became time for the dinner to begin and they were asked to take their seats. Ichigo sat at a table with two other couples, both baseball buddies and their wives. Orihime and the other committee members came in as well. Orihime searched for a friendly face with whom to sit since she was divorced and didn't bring a saw her immediately, her tall figure gliding around the room, eyes searching for someone. She appeared even taller than Ichigo remembered, guessing her to be at least 5'7". Orihime was trim, but not skinny, and you couldn't say that she had a model's body either. Her weight fit her frame very well. However, it was the way that she carried herself, the utmost confidence that she exuded that set her apart from most women. Her legs looked as if they would never end until they stopped at her shapely hips that flared out from her trim waist. Her dress fit her beautifully and Ichigo figured it must have cost her a pretty penny. The slit up the left leg was particularly enticing and Ichigo knew that the other women would be quite envious of her. She was quite pretty and Ichigo enjoyed watching her. As one of his buddies asked him a question, Ichigo reluctantly turned his attention away from scanned the room in search of Ichigo. She was more than just a little interested in him, but she couldn't pinpoint why she found him so fascinating. She just knew that she wanted to get to know him better. Just when she was about to give up, she spotted him sitting near the dance floor with two other couples. His attention was focused on his companions when she touched him on the shoulder. Ichigo jumped slightly and looked quickly to his left and up. brown eyes were staring at him that were attached to the smiling face of Orihime."May I sit with you?" she asked softly, politely."Of course, Orihime," Ichigo said quickly. He scooted back his chair, got up, and helped her to the seat to his right."It's starting to get crowded," she said as she adjusted her chair. "I'm glad I found an empty spot.""Me too," he replied. Ichigo introduced her to his friends and their wives and their conversation soon turned to their school days; teachers, classes, funny stories and the like. Orihime and Ichigo's eyes met briefly numerous times when speaking to each other and Orihime liked it. His dark amber eyes were expressive and lively. His facial features pleased her as well and she was finding herself drawn even more to , the class president gave a short speech and then started to give out prizes for furthest destination, most children, leaned over and said, "Tell me how you've stayed so young and fit when everyone here looks so old and out of shape." She knew that she was being a bit forward, but she had always spoke her mind before and she saw no reason to stop now. Besides, she was really enjoying talking to him."Probably not anything different than what you're doing," he laughed. "I keep busy with my job and I work out two or three times a week at the gym. Other than that, nothing much. And you?""Me?" she asked, quite surprised at the compliment, yet loving it."Yes, you. You still look like you're in terrific shape. You must work out, too.""Oh, nothing like you. I don't have the time nor the discipline, but I do try to watch my diet. I'm just lucky, I guess."

(AN: I was going to mention her weird food crap here but I didn't think it fit) The class president had stopped speaking by then and the meal was served. Ichigo and Orihime chatted about various subjects, including their jobs. Orihime had a doctorate in plant physiology and did research for a chemical company. She ran tests of their pesticides against various plants to see the short term and long term effects of it. Orihime was not surprised to learn that Ichigo was a police officer. He looked like one, being tall and well built, but it was his quiet confidence that she noticed the most."So, do you like donuts?" she asked 's eyes narrowed for just a split second and then returned. Orihime noticed the change and knew she had said the wrong thing."Of course, they're the breakfast of cops, aren't they?" he joked back, but underneath, he resented the stereotype. He was proud of his profession and he didn't like to be made fun of. He smiled anyway and let it go. It really wasn't worth getting upset , for her part, understood immediately and debated within herself about an apology. She didn't like it when her profession was degraded and she couldn't understand why she said such a stupid thing. She just wasn't thinking. Ichigo seemed to brush it off so she let it drop, meal was excellent and dessert came and went. The rest of the evening would be devoted to mingling and dancing. Ichigo continued to chat with Orihime and his friends and felt no need to leave the table. Orihime felt the same way, but for different reasons. She had no friends, close or otherwise, from her high school years. She would have agreed with Ichigo's remembrance of her, plain and unremarkable. She was an average basketball and volleyball player, not good enough for college, and she was never close to any of her teammates. There were no fond memories remembered Ichigo from their school days, but she couldn't place him in any of her classes, although she really did have some classes with Rukia. Ichigo gravitated toward math and business, whereas Orihime's only interest was in the sciences. She was quite comfortable sitting with Ichigo and his friends because they made her feel welcome. She couldn't say the same about the 20th reunion, when hardly anyone said a word to her. Orihime had thought about not attending this one, but she decided to give it another shot, especially when she was asked to be on the committee. She couldn't figure out that one, but she didn't question it. She had missed all of the other reunions because she had lived in Canada with her husband and she didn't feel like traveling that great distance to see people with whom she never associated. That all changed after her divorce and her move back to Missouri shortly thereafter.

(AN: I know the show took place in Japan, I just put it in the US for fun. On that note I may have just pissed off so many people and that gives me a chuckle. If you ask why Missouri, I lived there some years back and had an uncle whom was a cop)

That had been seven years ago and she didn't regret coming home. She never truly liked Quebec and she could never fully master the French language, which irritated her to no end. The calmer Midwest climate suited her were several couples on the dance floor as the DJ played a slow ballad. It had been one of Orihime's favorites and she still knew the words to it. She hummed softly to herself and her foot happily tapped unnoticed on the floor in time with the music.

"Do you like that song?" Ichigo asked, breaking her thoughts."Why do you ask?""You have a big smile on your face as if it's the best song ever recorded," he laughed. "Is it that obvious?""Yeah.""It's always been a favorite of mine. I first heard it at my sister's wedding. I was the maid of honor and the best man asked me to dance. From then on, I was hooked on it.""The song or the best man?" he teased."Both," she laughed. Ichigo liked her laugh. It was strong, yet delicate at the same time, almost like a stiff springtime breeze. It was pleasant and pleasing to his was enjoying her company very much. Perhaps it was because he hadn't been out with a woman for four years, but he found her attractive and he enjoyed conversing with her. Orihime's intelligence was easy to see, but she didn't flaunt it, nor did she "talk down" to Ichigo, but treated him as an intellectual equal. Ichigo hated the term "dumb cop" and he heard it all of the time from misinformed people who thought that anyone who could breathe could be a police officer. On the contrary, many departments were requiring their officers to have at least an associate's degree in criminal justice. For a person as gifted as Orihime to speak to him as she did, Ichigo was impressed and thinking, he said, "I may not be the best man, but would you like to dance?"Shock and surprise would be the two words that best described Orihime's thoughts at that moment. It had been a very long time since anyone had asked her to dance and for it to come from someone whom she had just met and was attracted to, it caught her completely off guard. Although the song was almost half over, she didn't care."Thank you. I'd love to," she said, her eyes dancing unnoticed across his quickly stood up and helped Orihime out of her seat. He led her to the dance floor where he took her hand with his left and let his right hand rest lightly on her back near her waist. Ichigo guided her effortlessly to a corner where it was least crowded. Although a bit rusty now, Ichigo had been a skilled dancer with Rukia when she was well and they went out every weekend to various clubs in the song ended too quickly for both of them, much to their chagrin, as Ichigo let his hand fall from her waist and began to lead her back to the table. Another slow love ballad began to play and Orihime stopped, pulling on Ichigo's hand slightly. He looked back and Orihime motioned with her head to come back to the dance floor. Ichigo cocked an eyebrow and smiled."You talking to me?" he said softly, pointing to himself."It's my turn to ask you to dance.""Well, that's an offer I can't refuse."The song was fairly long and had different tempos throughout. Ichigo gently led Orihime through some easy swing-style turns and maneuvers and she was delighted. She was not that good of a dancer, but he made her feel like Ginger Rogers. Once again, the song ended much too quickly and they decided to go back to the table for a rest."Where did you learn to dance like that?" she asked, duly impressed."Oh, Arthur Murray's home lessons," he said with a wink. Seriously, he said, "Actually, Rukia taught me. She was an unbelievable dancer." His mind drifted back to her for a second as he remembered evenings together dancing to the radio. When he came back to reality, blue eyes were staring intently at him."You miss her an awful lot, don't you?""You're quite perceptive.""It's not too hard to see.""I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to bring her along this evening.""Don't be sorry. There's still times when I miss Lawrence, although I don't know why. We went our separate ways and I thought I would be over him quickly, but there's still things about him that I miss, that I'll treasure forever. It's been seven years and I still think about him occasionally."They fell silent, each in their own thoughts. Ichigo looked down at his hands that were resting on his legs and saw the wedding ring still on his finger. He could never come up with the courage even to move the ring to his right hand as some widowers do. It was so much a part of his life. So much a part of their life. It had been sized perfectly when it was purchased, but now, it cut into his finger as he had gained weight throughout the years. He doubted that he would even be able to take it off should he so desire, and he didn't. Ichigo had tried to take it off previously, but he always was unable to do it, unable to take that one final leap. He remembered once again, that Rukia, clinging to life on her death bed had wanted him to be happy, wanted him to marry again. Her body was wasting away, but her spirit was strong and her mind was clear. She asked him to lay beside her, that she wanted him near when the time came. He put his arms around her thin, fragile body and held her close, being careful not to hurt her. Rukia's bony hands took his strong, fleshy ones and squeezed them. She could not see the tears streaming down his face as he wept silently behind her and out of her sight. He held her long after she quietly passed and her hand had slipped to the mattress. Ichigo would never forget those last few hours and he was forever grateful that he was with her when she began her new wiped his eyes with his fingers before the tears began to fall. He cleared his throat and looked back at Orihime, whose hand was touching his sleeve out of concern."Are you okay?" she nodded. "Just memories coming back. Sometimes they hit me when I least expect it." He patted her hand in appreciation. "I'm okay, really."The DJ decided that the dance floor wasn't crowded enough, so he started to play "The Electric Slide".Ichigo looked at Orihime and gestured to the dance floor. "Want to try it?""Let's go, then." He took her hand and they joined the rest of the participants. Ichigo remembered the moves and became the leader, so to speak, as everyone watched him and tried to follow his lead. Orihime fumbled and stumbled around, but she enjoyed it very the evening grew late, the crowd started to thin and Ichigo started to feel tired. It had been a long day, having worked overtime and then rushing to get to the reunion on time. He had a bit of a drive ahead of him to get home to Florissant and he didn't want to stay much later. Orihime had gone off to be with the other committee members to discuss plans for the next day and to make sure that everything had been taken care of and paid for that evening. He looked down at his ring once more. He knew that it was time to take that next step, time to let Rukia go just a bit and begin a new start for himself. He smiled as he knew that Rukia would be watching and urging him to do it. He pulled at it gently and it came off without too much of a struggle. Ichigo held it in front of his eyes and he stared at it for a few seconds. Slowly, he brought it his lips and kissed it. He loosened his tie and unbuttoned his top shirt button and pulled out the necklace that hadn't left his sight since his mother gave it to him when he was sworn in on the St. Louis Police Department. It was a medal of St. Michael, the patron saint of police officers. Ichigo unhooked the clasp and slipped the ring onto the chain. Placing the necklace around his neck again, he found peace again for she was now close to his walked Orihime to her car when it was time to go. She lived in Sappington and they would be leaving in opposite directions. It was a very warm June night and Ichigo had taken off his suit jacket. They reached her car quickly and she stood near the door facing him."You've made this a wonderful memory for me," she said. "It's been a long time since I've had this much fun. And to think that I wasn't going to come.""Well, I'm glad you came and I'm glad you called me," he replied. "You are coming tomorrow, aren't you?""Of course. I'm on the committee, remember?""Ah, yes, the committee."Orihime looked down, wishing she didn't have to go. "Save me a spot for lunch, will you? I mean, if you don't mind.""Mind? I'd really like for you to sit with me. I really liked being with you tonight, too. It's been a long time since I danced that much. Thanks.""I better get moving," she said softly, not wanting to go. "I really had a wonderful time." She bit her lip as she thought of something. "After this is over, I mean the picnic tomorrow, I'd really like to keep in touch. We don't live that far apart..."Ichigo looked at her and smiled. "I'd like that very much. Perhaps I can have you over for dinner sometime. I make a mean tuna and noodle casserole."Orihime made a face. "Yech, I hate tuna," she laughed."Well, fine then," he said in mock anger. "What do you like?""Anything but tuna.""Salmon?" he asked."No.""Perch?""No.""Crappie?""No.""Wait a minute, you said you only didn't like tuna.""I lied. I hate all seafood.""Is that really all you hate or is there more?""Maybe.""Great answer.""It depends.""On what?""On my mood that day.""Wonderful. That narrows it down."Orihime laughed. "No, really, the only food I don't like is seafood.""I'm sure that I can whip up something else.""I'd like that." She looked at him and smiled once more before she unlocked her car door. "I really should get going. I have to get up early." She opened the door and stood there momentarily, waiting to see if Ichigo would make a move. He did, but he only moved forward to hold the door for her. Slightly disappointed, she got in gracefully and Ichigo closed the door for her. "See you tomorrow, Ichigo," she said through the open window as she started the car."See you," he car roared to life and Orihime placed it in gear. Ichigo stepped back and she drove off while looking at him through her mirrors. Ichigo watched until he couldn't see the red tail lights anymore in the picnic had a much more relaxed atmosphere and everyone had a wonderful time. Ichigo and Orihime sat and talked most of the day at one of the many picnic tables set up. She was wearing a tee shirt that read, "Plant physiologists do it in the dirt." and Ichigo thought it was hilarious. He burst out laughing when he saw it for the first time. Her blue denim shorts showed off her legs nicely. Her dress that she wore the previous evening had made it difficult for Ichigo to judge her bust size, even when they were dancing close, but he could see that she had a full breasts that seemed to be medium sized. He was never that good of a judge when it came to size anyway. He could never buy clothes for Rukia because they were either too big or too small for her. Orihime definitely had a body befitting a woman much younger than her forty three years. As they were talking, Orihime's hand found ways to touch or be near Ichigo's. He was surprised at first, not expecting her to be so forward, but he found that he liked it and welcomed it. She had her wavy brown hair tied back in a yellow scrunchie, matching her purple tee and shorts. Ichigo had on a nondescript red sleeveless shirt that showed off his broad chest and large biceps. He also wore blue jeans, although he wished he had opted for shorts, ate together and laughed as Ichigo told her funny stories about things that he had seen during his life as a policeman. He left out disgusting things or times when he was in immediate danger, but she was amused and Ichigo was pleased."You know, they have a ride along program where you can ride on patrol during a shift," he told her. "I could take you out sometime if you like."Her eyes lit up. "Really? That would be wonderful! When could we do it?""Any time you'd like. I work Monday through Friday on the day shift. It's not that busy, but you'd get an idea of what it's like.""That would be great, Ichigo. My schedule is pretty flexible, so I could do it pretty much any time I want.""Great. Just let me know and I'll set it up.""I will.""Hey, we could even buy some powdered donuts for breakfast," he teased."I think I'll just have my usual coffee and toast, thank you very much," she rest of the day went splendidly. Every once in a while, they would separate and mingle and Orihime actually started to have a good time talking to former teammates and other classmates. And it was Orihime's idea to start up a volleyball game. It was your basic backyard game with very few rules, but one could see that she had quite a lot of skill left, no matter what she said. Rarely did a ball get past her at the net, and on a few occasions, she pounded the ball to the ground over or through whomever tried to block it. Ichigo was very impressed with her athleticism and agility as he watched from a distance. Orihime had tried to get him involved, but he politely declined her invitation. After a couple of games, Orihime decided that she had enough play time and excused herself from the game."You," Ichigo pointed to her, "should be playing in a league."Orihime smiled as she drank some water. It really did feel good to be playing again, even if it was just backyard rules. She would have to think about joining a league and see if she could fit it in her schedule."And you don't know a thing about volleyball. I'm really not that good," she replied."You could have fooled me.""You must be easily fooled," she countered."Only by volleyball playing biologists.""Volleyball playing plant physiologists," Orihime corrected him."Okay, volleyball playing plant psychologists. Whatever!" he said."All right, that's enough," she laughed before she finished off her bottle of water. "I better stop before you can make it any worse than it already is."They spent the next hour together talking and watching the reunion take place. Orihime was proud that it all went well and there were no major problems or mistakes. It was getting late in the day and people were starting to pack and leave. Orihime looked over the exodus with sadness. It had been a good reunion and she was very glad that she had a hand in it. She had made one new special friend and had gotten to talk to many others. She would be leaving soon, and she was sad about that, too. She began to gather her belongings and place them on the table in front of her. Orihime looked around for Ichigo, but didn't see him. She didn't think that he would leave without saying good-bye, but her heart sank a bit at the thought. She looked around again without success, sighed, and reluctantly began to take her stuff to her emerged from the restroom and headed back to the reunion. He, too, saw that it was thinning out and he looked for the familiar purple shirt amongst those still there. Not seeing her, his eyes searched the parking lot where he spotted Orihime at her car. Knowing that she wouldn't hear him, even if he yelled, Ichigo began to run in her rearranging her trunk, Orihime didn't see the hulking, off duty cop running towards her. Deep in thought, she didn't want to believe that he would do that to her, actually leave without saying anything to her. She didn't know what to think. Orihime never thought that she would get that upset over someone whom she barely knew, although she thought she knew an awful lot about him in such a short period of time. Barely knew wasn't correct. She considered him to be a good friend already and she thought he would feel the same way about her. Now, she wasn't so sure. Orihime slammed the trunk angrily and took a few steps towards the driver's door."Hey Orihime," a familiar, but out of breath voice said behind her, "wait a minute."She turned back and saw Ichigo running to her. He was perhaps twenty yards away. She looked at him, hands on hips, and smiled, her anger totally stopped short of her and bent forward, his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath."You...could...at least...said good-bye...before you left," he wheezed, waiting for an answer."I thought you had gone already," she explained. "I didn't see you anywhere.""Can't a guy go...to the bathroom? I'll give you...some warning next time, or should I ask permission?" His breathing was starting to return to normal."You're silly," she laughed. "Are you always this out of breath after running? I would hate to see you chase a criminal.""Hey, I'm old, fat, and out of shape, so give me a break," he replied. "Besides, that was over seventy-five yards!" Ichigo looked back over the distance that he had covered and then back at her. "So, you were going to leave?""I have an important experiment that I have to start on very early tomorrow. I don't have set hours to work.""How early?""Three-thirty.""That's quite early.""I know. That's why I to leave.""I gathered that since you explained it to me in such a succinct fashion.""I did?""You did.""Well, now that you understand it so thoroughly, perhaps I could say good-bye now and start my journey home."Ichigo paused. "That sentence was so long, I almost fell asleep," he teased."That's not very nice," she pouted, her arms crossing over her chest."No one's ever accused me of being nice.""And with good reason.""Now, who's not being nice?""I'm always nice, but I really must be going.""Okay," he said. "Can I give you a call sometime? Maybe I can cook you something for dinner one evening when you need a break.""I'd really like that. Thank you.""Could I have your number? It's usually easier for me to call someone that way."Orihime shook her head in amusement. She reached into her pocket and produced a business card for him. She found a pen and jotted her number on the card for him. "Here you go. I want to make this as easy as possible for you."Ichigo laughed when he saw it. She had written the numbers large enough that it covered the entire card. "I guess I'll be able to see that!" He tucked the card inside his wallet and looked back at her. "What's the best time to call you?""I'm usually home by five o'clock. If I don't answer, you can leave a message or you can try my extension at work." Orihime moved closer to the car door before turning. "It was really good to see you again today.""I enjoyed seeing you again, too, Orihime."Orihime paused for a moment, collecting her thoughts before she spoke again. "I really wasn't looking forward to this weekend, Ichigo." She reached for his hand and took it. "Now, I hate to see it end. I had a wonderful time, mostly because of you.""It's your fault. You called and made me come.""I wouldn't consider it a fault, but I did call you and you came. Thank you.""You're very welcome," he smiled. "I had a great time, too.""Good," she said. She pulled him close and gave him a quick hug before letting go and opening her door. She got in as Ichigo stood nearby wishing that she didn't have to leave."I'll call you," he said."I'll be waiting," she replied, flashing a broad smile his way. Orihime closed the door, started her car, and waved to him before she slowly drove away. Ichigo watched until her car disappeared and walked back to the reunion knowing that he would be calling her soon."2 Mary 37 in service," Ichigo said into his radio."2 Mary 37, clear. 0730 hours," the dispatcher and Orihime buckled their seatbelts and Ichigo began to explain what might lie ahead. "There will be times when I won't want you to come out of the car until I know it's safe, otherwise, you're allowed to come with me on most calls. If I tell you to go back to the car, do it without question and stay there until I get back. Understand?"

"Of course, Ichigo. I just want to watch, not get involved." She looked at the shotgun behind her and then the computer screen in front of him. "What does 2 Mary 37 stand for?""The 2 stands for second watch, the second shift of the day. Mary stands for the sector of the city that I'm working today. And 37 is my unit number that I go by on my shift," he explained."That's easy enough. What do you do with the computer?""I can look up the call that's being assigned to me, I can run license plates, and I can check for stolen cars among other things," he said."Impressive," she said with started the car and they began their day. He couldn't wait to call her, but made himself wait until Tuesday evening. They talked for over an hour and decided that she would go on patrol with him the next Friday and have supper with him at his house afterward. She called him on Thursday, much to his delight and surprise, and they talked for quite a while again. While they didn't seem to have a whole lot in common and disagreed on many topics, they enjoyed talking to each other and looked forward to meeting again. He picked her up at her house that morning at 6:15 and they drove to the precinct where she waited in the lobby while he changed and got his assignment. She was quite impressed with how he looked in uniform, tall, sturdy, authoritative, and very handsome. His gun looked huge, but she didn't ask him about it or ask to see drove around his sector where he would periodically put information into the computer, particularly when they came to a stop behind someone."What are you doing?" she asked after one such stop."Checking to make sure that the license matches the car, or if the car is stolen.""2 Mary 37," dispatch called."2 Mary 37, go ahead.""MSP requests back up for traffic stop. Suspicious vehicle. I-70 eastbound, mile post 33 near Madison Avenue exit.""2 Mary 37 clear," Ichigo replied. "2 Mary 37, 0815 hours."He looked over at Orihime and said, "Hang on, here's your first call." They weren't too far from I-70 and they got there quickly. Lights and sirens blazing, Ichigo powered his Crown Victoria Police Interceptor onto the highway. Orihime glanced over at the speedometer and was amazed, and a little frightened, to see the needle pushing 90. "Who is MSP?""Missouri State Police. They've probably stopped a drug runner and they need some help. This will be where you'll need to stay in the car. Okay?""Sure."They arrived at the scene within minutes as Ichigo pulled behind the state patrol's car. The trooper had the driver on the ground on his stomach at gun point as Ichigo approached him."I've got him covered, cuff him for me," he instructed Ichigo. Ichigo nodded and moved forward."Cross your legs," Ichigo shouted to be heard above the roar of the traffic. The man complied. Quickly, Ichigo moved over him and cuffed his hands behind his back. He then helped him to his feet and brought him back to the cars. Orihime watched in fascination from her seat. Other state patrol cruisers arrived shortly thereafter and Ichigo left the scene."That was exciting," Orihime exclaimed as they drove away."Not too bad for the first call," he said. "Just like I thought, they suspect drugs are in the car.""What kind?""Probably crack cocaine or heroin."They drove back towards the city. The rest of the morning was routine; a few traffic stops and a dog barking that was disturbing the neighbors. Ichigo handled each call swiftly and professionally. Orihime was amazed at everything that he had to do before, during, and after each call. You definitely had to have some brains to do this job, she thought. As it approached noon, things were slow and Ichigo thought that it would be a good time for a lunch break."Are you ready for lunch?" he asked Orihime."Sure, where do you want to go?""I eat in here. I pack a lunch every day. I hope you like chicken salad.""Love it.""2 Mary 37," he said into his radio."2 Mary 37," dispatch replied."5-2 at Youngstown and 26th. Fifteen minutes, please.""2 Mary 37, 1205 hours.""You only get fifteen minutes to eat?" she asked."Only if nothing serious happens. I can take longer, but that's usually enough for me." He stopped and got out to retrieve his cooler from the trunk. He brought it back to the car and got in once again. He handed her a sandwich and bottled water and took one of each for himself. "I didn't know what you liked to drink, so I thought water would be okay.""Water's fine. Thank you for the sandwich. I thought you might stop at a fast food place or something.""Nah, once they see the cruiser, you don't know what they'll put in your food.""Seriously?" she asked, concerned."Dead serious," he finished their lunch and Ichigo called the dispatch to let them know that they were ready for more calls. The afternoon came and went quickly as Ichigo took five or six more calls, none out of the ordinary. Orihime thoroughly enjoyed the day and hated to see it end as Ichigo signed off for his shift. He parked in the precinct and they walked back inside where Ichigo changed into his civilian clothes and Orihime they were driving to his home, Ichigo said, "I'm sorry it wasn't more exciting for you. It was a fairly typical day, though.""I had fun,"she replied. "Maybe I can do it again sometime.""Any time you like."Ichigo pulled into his driveway and parked in the garage. They entered the house and Orihime loved it immediately. Ichigo had changed nothing in the decor from the time of Rukia's death and it still had it's warm, cozy feel. "Make yourself at home," he said as he unstrapped his gun once more. Orihime looked on in curiosity as she hadn't realized that he was carrying a weapon. She sat down in a blue plush recliner as Ichigo put the gun away."Do you always carry that?""Most of the time.""Why?""I never consider myself off duty.""Oh." Orihime sighed and looked around the livingroom. "What would happen if someone broke into the house while you were here?""They wouldn't make it out alive.""Really?""Yes, really.""Don't you think that's a bit harsh? What if they didn't have a weapon and were just trying to steal something and not harm you?""Then they better stop when I point my gun at them and tell them to lie down on the floor.""What if they refuse and run from you?""I'd go after them.""And not shoot them?""And not shoot them.""Oh.""Can we stop with all of the questions so I can fix dinner for you?" he asked, a bit exasperated."Certainly," she smiled. She was relieved to see that he wasn't the homicidal gun owner that she thought he might be. He is a cop, you idiot, she thought to herself. Of course he'll draw his gun should he have one available. He'd know what to do should something go busied himself in the kitchen, not allowing Orihime to lend a hand with anything. He had most of the food prepared ahead of time so he only had to put them in the oven when the time came. He chose marinated chicken breasts, baked potatoes, green beans, and a tossed salad as the menu for the evening. Orihime, relegated to uselessness by the master of the house, chose to read the newspaper in the meantime. There was a wedding picture of Ichigo and Rukia, but there were no other pictures of her in the living room, Orihime noted as she scanned the room. The room was decorated in dark blues and deep golds with richly upholstered chairs and sofas. Orihime sank back into the plush recliner and began to was less than an hour later when Ichigo began to set the table for the meal. Orihime came out, against Ichigo's protests, and helped. The meal was excellent and Orihime savored it, feeling it was every bit as good as if they had gone to a restaurant. The meat was cooked to perfection, the potato was rich in butter and garlic, and the beans had bacon and onions mixed in."I think I'll hire you as my personal chef," Orihime exclaimed. "This is absolutely wonderful!""Thanks," he said, "I had a great teacher.""Rukia?""Yeah. During the last year, we both knew she didn't have much time, so she taught me to cook, do laundry, keep house, you know, the basics to get along without her," he explained."She truly was a great teacher."They chatted throughout the meal about various subjects and Orihime asked him questions about his decision making during his shift that day. He explained some of the departmental procedures that he had to adhere to and other variables that went into his decision making process. Ichigo explained that prior knowledge of the subjects involved or the location in question played a key role also. He asked about her work and the time involved in finding results of her experiments."I'm sorry, but that would probably bore me to tears having to wait that long to find out the results," he said. "I like the action of police work because I never know what the day will bring. It's something different every day, every hour.""You and I are very different in that regard," she said. "I find my work very fascinating. Yes, it is a slow process, but I can see progress every day through my microscope. I can see where you wouldn't enjoy my work, but I love science and I wouldn't dream of doing anything else. Funny thing is, I really like the danger and excitement of your job, too. Even though you didn't have a busy day, I thought it just flew by."Ichigo nodded in agreement. "I'm glad you like your work. Not too many people can claim that. We're very much alike in that respect. I wouldn't dream of doing anything besides police work."Ichigo served pineapple sherbet for dessert, much to Orihime's delight. She loved ice cream or any reasonable facsimile thereof and the flavor rarely mattered. She ate her sherbet silently, occasionally glancing at Ichigo. She was finding herself being slowly drawn closer and closer to him and she wasn't resisting. After they were finished, Orihime helped him clear the table and load the dishwasher, against his protests once again. Once they were finished, Ichigo led her back to the living room and they sat down on the sofa together."So, what would you like to do now? We could go for a drive, take in a movie, walk the mall, go to a park, watch TV here. Pick your poison." Ichigo sat back and waited for her thought for a few moments before an idea hit her. She looked at Ichigo expectantly and hoped that he wouldn't take her suggestion the wrong way. "There is something that I would like to do," she said."What's that?" he asked."Would you teach me to dance?""You're kidding.""I'm perfectly serious.""Really?""Yes, really."Ichigo thought about it for a few seconds. He knew that it would bring back memories, but they would be fond memories and he could live with that. Finally, he said, "Well, you'll have to help me move some of the furniture."Ichigo turned on the stereo and selected an FM station that featured nothing but slow dance music. He took Orihime in his arms much like he did at the reunion and began to teach her in the same way that Rukia did for him. Ichigo expertly led her through various steps and movements as he glided her around the room. He found that she had good balance and natural ability and she followed his lead very well. She was a quick learner also, whereby he rarely had to go over something a second time before she got it. For her part, Orihime refused to let herself melt into his arms as her body screamed for her to do. She kept her focus intact and allowed herself to be taught. She had always wanted to be able to dance and not feel like a klutz stumbling and falling around her partner. Ichigo was a patient and good teacher and she was enjoying his instruction very about a half hour or so, Ichigo turned off the stereo and found some dancing tapes. He turned back to Orihime and said, "You seem to be a little stiff when you dance. You need to loosen up more and let your body flow with the music." He went to the refrigerator and brought out the bottle of wine that they had started at dinner. "This should help a little bit," he said as he came back to the living room."If I didn't know better, I would think you were trying to ply me with alcohol, Ichigo," Orihime said, smiling."You don't have to have any if you don't want it. I just thought it would help you relax a little bit.""Oh, I'll have some," she said quickly, "I was only kidding.""I know." He poured her a glass and one for himself. He drank on rare occasions, so he cautioned himself about drinking too much since he would have to drive her home. As he gave her the glass, Blaze wondered in, making his first appearance of the day."Oh look, a kitty," Orihime exclaimed. "I love cats. I have two of my own." Orihime held her hand down to the floor and let Blaze sniff her, which he did judiciously. Orihime laughed. "He must smell my cats." He continued sniffing at her and rubbing against her, purring softly."Well, you're certainly okay with him," Ichigo said. "He's pretty particular as to who's allowed to be in this house. He usually hisses at strangers.""Oh, but he's such a sweet cat," Orihime cooed. The gray feline closed his eyes as Orihime scratched him behind the ears. Eventually, he wandered away and Ichigo and Orihime were alone again. "Now, you'll have to come over to my place and meet my furry daughters."A few minutes later, they went back to their lessons. Ichigo had put on some slow swing music and he taught her some basic moves and then progressed to more complicated ones. Once she got the hang of those, he switched to faster tempo music and he found that she did well with the fast music also."You are a very quick learner," Ichigo said when they took a break. "Are you sure you don't know how to dance?""You," Orihime said as she pointed her index finger into his chest, "are an excellent teacher."They sat down together and Orihime had another glass of wine. "This is so good," she remarked. "I'll have to buy a bottle for myself."Ichigo watched in bemusement as she downed the wine quickly. "Maybe we should switch to water," he suggested as he poured another glass for her."Oh no," she said, "this is fine." She sipped on her full glass. "What else do you want to teach me?""Oh, I think you've had enough lessons tonight. Maybe we can try something different next time.""Can you teach me to waltz? I love waltzes.""Of course," he said. "It's not too complicated."Orihime sprang to her feet and pulled at Ichigo's hand. "Teach me now," she pleaded."We can do it next time, Orihime.""Oh, come on, Ichigo. Just for a little while, please?""Oh all right," he relented as he stood up and ambled over to the stereo. Soon, Strauss began to fill the air with his light the next hour, Ichigo patiently led a stumbling, slightly tipsy Orihime through the fundamentals of ballroom dancing, waltz style. It wasn't long before she got the hang of it and soon, he was whisking her around the living room with ease as if they had been partners for years. He was surprised at what a quick learner she was even though she was slightly drunk. They sat down, both tired and out of breath, after the music drifted into looked over at Ichigo as she poured herself another glass of wine, thus draining the bottle. "I'm having a wonderful time," she said seriously. "I really love dancing with you."Ichigo looked at her and smiled. "I'm glad. It's something I really missed doing since Rukia died. Maybe you'd like to go out and put your lessons to work sometime.""Why, Mr. Kurosaki, are you asking me out for a date?"Ichigo froze at the question. He wasn't sure if he was asking her for a date or not. Was he not on a date now or was it just two friends getting together for the evening? He wasn't sure. The lines were quickly becoming blurred and he didn't know if he would be able to tell the difference for too much longer."I guess you could say that," he stammered, daring to go further with the relationship."Well, I accept, whenever that may be.""It's for whenever you'd like it to be."Orihime smiled. "We'll see," she they moved the furniture back into place, Ichigo went to his extensive movie collection and pulled out "Casablanca", a personal favorite, and popped it into the VCR. Soon, Orihime's hand found his and she snuggled against his shoulder, sighing contently. Ichigo didn't know what to think, but he enjoyed the warmth of her body against his, something he hadn't felt in such a long time. He certainly missed female companionship and he was really enjoying Orihime's company that evening. Somehow, he thought that things were going a little quick for him, but he wasn't going to ask her to slow down. He knew that he was taking a big step just by having her at his house and sharing his day with her. As long as she didn't ask to go any further, he would be an hour or so, Ichigo noticed that Orihime was getting heavier against his shoulder and he couldn't remember much movement from her. He shook her lightly and called her name, but she didn't budge. He could feel her soft breath against his neck. At least she's breathing, he sighed with relief, then laughed to himself. What was he going to do now? He checked the clock and it was only around ten and he really wanted to take her home, but how could he do that now? The only thing he could do was let her stay the night. He had no other wiggled away from her as easily as possible and went to his bedroom. He stripped the bed and replaced them with clean linens and blankets. He then changed into sweat pants and a tee shirt and found an extra blanket and pillow for himself. He went back to the living room and Orihime was still asleep where he had left her. Ichigo put the blanket and pillow at one end of the sofa before he picked up Orihime and carried her limp body to his bed. He gently placed her on the bed and pulled off her shoes before he pulled the covers up to her shoulders. Looking down at her, he smiled. He remembered doing the same thing for Rukia when they would fall asleep watching TV, but he would be in bed next to her then. It wouldn't happen tonight. He could never do that. Leaning over her, he gave her a small kiss on her forehead before he turned out the light. He couldn't believe that he was starting to fall for bolted upright in the darkness, terrified at not knowing where she was. Her head looked left and right, trying to find familiar objects, but without success. Her head felt heavy and she was slightly dizzy. Must have had too much wine, she thought. She reached over to one side of the bed and found a light, which she turned on. Staring at her was a picture of Ichigo and Rukia, a studio portrait, probably taken not too long before she died. She looked pale and sickly, but still very pretty and she had a beautiful smile on her face. Orihime swung her legs over the edge and looked at her watch. It was two-twenty. She got up slowly and made her way to the door. It was closed but not shut all the way. Orihime went to the living room and saw Ichigo curled up on the couch, his blanket kicked to the floor. My God, he looks even younger when he's asleep, she thought. She moved near him and picked up the blanket and spread it over she realized what all he had done for her, she smiled. He was a very special man, indeed. She knelt down near his head and touched his cheek with her fingers. "You are so sweet," she murmured. She kissed him on the cheek where her fingers had been before she straightened up and headed back to the morning, Ichigo's nose was tickled from the aroma of bacon frying, coffee perking, and bread warming in the toaster. Slowly, he woke and found two blue eyes staring at him from above.

"Good morning, sleepy head," Orihime said. Her hair was wrapped in a towel and she was wearing his bathrobe. "I took a shower. I hope you don't mind.""No, not at all," he said, yawning. If they were a lot further along in their relationship, he wouldn't have minded taking one with her. Ichigo sat up and tried to get his bearings. He always had a tough time waking up in the morning and usually needed a minute or two in order to get his head together. "I like waking up to a woman in my bathrobe cooking breakfast for me.""Oh, you're silly," she said walking away from him and back to the kitchen, her hips swaying nicely through the terry cloth robe. "Breakfast is almost ready," she called behind her. Slowly, Ichigo got up and made his way to the bathroom where he found her clothes in a neat pile on the vanity. He sniffed at them and they still had her fresh scent on them. Her bra and panties were missing. He assumed she was wearing them and he was a bit disappointed. He relieved himself, washed his hands, and joined Orihime in the had the table set and the plates filled when Ichigo emerged. "It's all ready," she said."You didn't have to," Ichigo protested."I wanted to, so don't argue with me. Sit down before it gets cold," she commanded."Yes ma'am," he replied meekly."I couldn't find any eggs," she said, "otherwise I could have made omelets for you.""I was going to get some today, but thanks anyway. You really didn't have to do this.""I wanted to, so enjoy it." With that, Ichigo dug in and began eating his smiled to herself as she watched him eat. She was very happy and content at that moment, being with Ichigo the previous evening and that morning. She couldn't believe that she passed out and slept in his bed. Unconsciously, when she had waked early in the morning, the first thing that came to her mind was date rape. She was ashamed to have thought it, given how sweet and kind Ichigo had been to her, but she had been through it once before and sometimes, she still thought it could happen again, even with Ichigo. But, she had felt no telltale signs that any type of intercourse had taken place and she was immensely picked at the food on her plate as she glanced at Ichigo. She remembered how good it felt to be next to him while watching the movie and how good it felt to be in his arms while dancing. They were so different from each other in so many ways, but yet, they clicked in other respects. She thought it was strange, but then, she thought about her marriage to Lawrence. Everyone thought they had the fairy tale wedding and life, and that they were perfect for each other, and Orihime thought that, too, at first. But, sometimes, people are not who they appear to be after a while and Lawrence was one of those people. After their courtship, engagement, and marriage, he changed back to the person he really was, and Orihime found that they really didn't have much in common and that he didn't have much interest in her at all. By the time that their first anniversary came and went, Orihime wondered why he had married her in the first place. It certainly wasn't for the sex. He had made that plain from the wedding night. It was over and done with so quickly that Orihime wondered if he had been inside her at all. Over the course of their marriage, their infrequent interludes were totally dissatisfying to Orihime and by their sixth year, they slept in separate she stuck it out for thirteen years, she never knew. Deep down, she still loved him and always would, no matter that he had deceived her and perhaps took away those years when she might have been happy with someone else. She stayed with him and that was her lot in life. But now, as she looked at the disheveled off duty cop in front of her, she was ready to let someone else come into her life. She didn't think he was being anything but himself and she didn't think he would ever deceive met her stare and cleared his throat. Orihime jumped slightly and was embarrassed that her mind had drifted that noticeably. She looked down at her plate and sighed softly."Is everything all right?" he asked."Yes," she said softly, "everything's fine. I was just thinking.""About...?"Orihime pushed her hair out of her face and looked back at him. "I'm just having such a great time with you. I almost hate to go home and let it end.""I know the feeling," he replied."But, I've got two cats waiting for me who are probably getting a bit hungry by now and wondering where their owner is." Orihime scooted back her chair and took her plate to the sink."Just put them in the sink," Ichigo said. "I'll take care of it later.""Okay," she said as she brushed her eyes with the back of her hand. She faced him now, her back against the sink and her hands holding onto the edge of the counter. She looked fragile and delicate to Ichigo at that moment, not the tall, confident woman he normally saw. He could almost see the awkward, shy teenager that she once was as her wavy hair fell into her face again as she looked pushed his chair back noiselessly and was in front of her before she knew it. He gathered her into his arms and held her, loving the feel of this strong, yet delicate female against his body. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him, laying her head against his shoulder. She bit her lip as she was about to lose control of her emotions and they stayed in check. Ichigo didn't know what possessed him to hold her, but he wasn't regretting that decision now. They stayed that way for several minutes, just enjoying the comfort that they gave each other. Orihime broke the embrace, sniffling, and looked at Ichigo through her brown eyes, shining and misty from tears."So, what's really the matter?" he asked softly, shook her head slowly. "There's nothing wrong, really there isn't." She wasn't very convincing and Ichigo didn't believe a word of it. He had interrogated too many people and he knew that Orihime was holding back. But, he didn't know if he should press the issue or let it go."If it's something I said or did, please tell me," he said."No, no, no," she said softly, "you didn't do anything. I just got to thinking about things, you know, my marriage and other relationships that I've had, and then I started to think about you. You were so sweet to put me to bed, your own bed, and then you took the couch. You'll never know how grateful I am that you didn't..." She stopped in mid-sentence. She never meant to go that , Ichigo said, "Grateful that I didn't..." He looked at her questioningly. "What are you talking about?"Orihime's head dropped down once more. "I should have never gone there. I should have never thought that you would have ever dreamed of doing something like that. It was so stupid of me to think that.""Orihime, you're not making any sense. What are you talking about?""Please don't be angry with me," she pleaded."I won't be angry with you. What's wrong?"Orihime looked away for a moment and then back at the intense stare of Ichigo's Amber eyes. "I woke up this morning and didn't know where I was. It was a weird feeling, almost a mini-flashback to a time I had in college when I was date raped..." Her voice trailed off."Oh jeez," Ichigo said."Believe me, Ichigo, it only lasted a second and I knew you hadn't done anything to me except be sweet and kind," she said quickly. "I, I came out to the living room and saw you sleeping on the couch and I knew you could never do that. It was stupid of me to even think it!""You were date raped?""Ichigo, it was over twenty years ago and I'm over it. It just reminded me of it a little bit, that's all.""What happened?""I'd rather not discuss it.""Okay, but at least did you prosecute?""Yes, but it did no good.""Did no good?"Orihime sighed heavily. "I don't want to talk about it, but if you insist, no one believed me and the charges were dropped.""I'm really sorry.""So was I."They were silent for a while as Ichigo thought about what had happened that morning. He certainly wasn't upset with her and didn't blame her for thinking like she did. Ichigo had plenty of mornings where he didn't know where he was at first and there were many times when he rolled over to kiss Rukia good morning even though she had been gone for years. He looked at Orihime and smiled thinly. He brought her to him and held her once more, his right hand finding the back of her head as he rubbed it gently. This time, she allowed herself to melt in his arms. Orihime sighed softly and smiled, knowing that he wasn't upset with her. He rubbed her back lightly, massaging her through the thin blue cloth of the bathrobe. He felt her bra strap as his hand passed back and forth across it. Without giving it any thought, Orihime turned her head and kissed him on the cheek. It felt rough from the stubble of his day growth of beard, but she didn't was surprised and pleased at the softness and warmth of her kiss. "What was that for?" he asked, laughing softly."Just because," she said, pulling away from him. She put both of her hands on his face and held them there briefly. Orihime forgot about the morning, forgot about her past, and forgot about her hungry cats when she pulled him to her and kissed him softly. She reached up and pulled the towel away from her head and let it drop on a chair. Ichigo stiffened slightly at the first touch of her lips, not knowing what to think. It had been a long time since he felt the soft, gentle kiss of a woman and he wasn't ashamed to admit that he missed it. Her kiss was different than Rukia's, but that wasn't a bad thing. Rukia was a small, delicate woman who kissed much in the same fashion. Orihime's kiss, on the other hand, was soft and sweet, too, with just the hint of urgency in it. Ichigo ran his hands through her damp hair as he returned the kiss softly and patiently. He felt no guilt or anxiety about kissing her. He knew in his heart that Rukia would approve and would be smiling at him and urging him to their lips parted, Orihime laughed lightly. "I've been wanting to do that since I first saw you at the ballroom.""Really?" he asked laughing."Yes," she replied, looking down slightly and shaking her head."Was it worth the wait?""Oh my, yes!" she laughed. She pulled him to her once more and hugged him tightly. "I really need someone like you in my life," she whispered in his ear before kissing him on the cheek once glanced at the clock above the kitchen sink and frowned. She really did need to go home and tend to the felines. She relaxed her grip and put her hands on Ichigo's chest, rubbing it slightly. "I have to get going, Ichigo," she said sadly."Well," he sighed, "if you must. Just let me get cleaned up and I'll drive you home.""Okay. Let me grab my clothes from the bathroom." Before he let her go, Ichigo gave her a quick kiss, savoring once again, her soft lips against his. Reluctantly, they let go of each other and they got ready for Orihime's return walked her to her door after the long drive and she asked him in. They were greeted by the loud meows of her two cats, side by side in the foyer staring at Ichigo with interest."The tortoise is "Frisky" and the black one is "F.B." and they are thoroughly spoiled," she explained as she reached down to scratch their heads."F.B.? What does that stand for?" he asked."Fuzzbutt."

(AN: trying to keep it in character but im most likely not") "You're kidding.""No, that's her name.""You named her that?""Of course I did.""That's a really silly name.""I know, but she likes it and I like it, so it doesn't matter if it's silly or not." She moved away from the cats and walked towards the kitchen. "Come in and make yourself at home. I need to check their food bowls." Like she thought, they were empty and she busied herself with filling their dishes and refreshing their water bowls, stood nearby and smiled. How could he not like a person who named her cat such a ridiculous name? The cats followed him to the living room until they heard the sound of food being poured into their dishes. They reversed direction and shot out of the room and ran back to the kitchen. Ichigo could hear Orihime giggling as she watched her cats eat as if they hadn't had food for a week instead of just a morning. He was beginning to really like her now and it wasn't because they kissed just an hour before. He liked her laugh, her confidence, the way she moved and smelled. He loved the way she kissed and the way she felt in his arms. Ichigo was happy that they were very different in some respects because he enjoyed sparring with her verbally over different subjects. He suspected that she enjoyed a good argument, too. She was very knowledgeable and she challenged Ichigo whether it be about politics, money, or the entered the room laughing. "You would think that I starved them. They've got their heads buried in their food like Garfield. I know they had plenty of food yesterday, more than enough to last until now. Oh well."She sat down beside Ichigo on the couch. Ichigo reached behind her neck and placed his hand on her shoulder and pulled her closer. Of course, she didn't resist as she placed her head against his shoulder. Orihime melted against him as she was finding herself doing almost every time now when they touched. "So, what do you want to do?" he asked lazily, not wanting to move an inch away from take you to bed? "I'm very happy right here," she answered, keeping her thoughts in check. Her hormones, dormant for such a long time, were starting to come alive. She had forgotten what those delicious tingles between her thighs felt like, but she was aching to be touched there. She knew that she had to be careful with Ichigo, whose psyche she feared could still be fragile and be a little skittish about getting into a serious relationship. She would definitely have to take her time and perhaps let him take the lead."That sounds wonderful," he answered, "I didn't want to move anyway." His hand found hers and they sat content for a long time, neither feeling the need to speak. An hour or so later, they both woke with a start from the nap they had just taken together. Ichigo stretched and yawned as Orihime slowly got up from the couch. Out of the blue, Ichigo began to laugh softly."What's so funny?" she inquired."Oh, think about it, Orihime. We slept together! What will my sister think when I tell her? What will your family think of you? Boy, if I knew you were that easy, I would have looked you up a long time ago.""Ichigo," she said, "before I slap you up the side of the head, keep in mind that we napped fully clothed upright on a sofa.""You've ruined my reputation, you know. Mother always warned me about women like you.""Women like me? Just what did your mother say about women like me?" she asked, hands on her hips."Only that fast women like you were only after one thing," he said, smiling."And what would that one thing be?""More snuggling and loving.""That's two things, but I like your mother's thinking," Orihime replied. She came back to the sofa and sat down beside him once again."No, no," he said, shaking his head."What?"He pointed to his lap. "I want you a little closer.""My, you are the romantic, aren't you?" she said before she scooted onto his lap. Once she was comfortable, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her in place with his arm around her hip. "So, what do you want to do now?" she asked, batting her eyes at nothing, he simply pulled her close and hugged her. He didn't let go for quite a while, taking in everything that had happened over the past few days and weeks. He didn't even seem to notice that his face was resting against her breasts, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by Orihime. He remembered when he didn't want to go out, didn't want to date, and was afraid of betraying Rukia's memory by being even remotely happy. How silly he had been because he now knew in his heart that Rukia would approve and would have approved a long time ago. His eyes were damp as he finally relaxed his grip, leaving a small wet spot on her shirt on her upper right noticed immediately. "Are you okay?" she asked."I'm fine," he said. "I just got to thinking about a few things." He paused for a few seconds. "After Rukia died, a part of me was buried with her. We knew for quite a while that she wasn't going to make it, but it didn't make it any easier when she did pass. I went into a depression, I mean, everyone thought it was natural. She was everything to me. Well, four years later, I was still depressed and this class reunion invitation arrived. Then a certain committee member calls me and wants me to come because they hadn't received my RSVP yet." Orihime smiled, her hair falling into her face again."So, I say "yes" and I think I'm okay. Do you know I almost backed out? I did. I called my sister because I didn't want to go, I was afraid to have a good time. Well, somehow Yuzu set me straight and I went anyway. And whom do I meet first when I came through the door? Orihime Inoue , the person who personally called me in the first place. After you sat down with me, I knew that I was okay, I knew that it was okay to have a good time. And I knew it would be okay with Rukia if I enjoyed being with you."He took her hands in his and held them. "I don't know where this is going between you and me, but I just want to thank you for coming into my life. I know we don't really know each other very well, but you are becoming very special to me. It may take me a while to really sort out everything, but please be patient with me."Orihime looked at him intently, her light blue eyes blazing and trying to penetrate to his very soul. She saw nothing but warmth and kindness staring back and she smiled. "I wanted to get to know you from the first time I saw you come in. It was no accident that I sat down with you. I was praying that there would be an empty seat next to you when I came in." Ichigo looked a bit surprised. "I was so surprised when you asked me to dance and it was lovely. It felt so natural, like we had been partners for a long time. It was so strange to feel that way. I know it's been a short time, but it seems like I know an awful lot about you."Orihime put her head against his shoulder and sighed contently. How could she feel this good with Ichigo so quickly? Things were going too fast, too perfect, and it was starting to scare her. She didn't want to mess things up by going overboard and head over heels for him, but how could she slow down something that seemed so real, so right? She decided to stop thinking about it and just enjoy his being there with her at that moment."You're really pretty," Ichigo said quietly."Huh? What?" Orihime said, still in deep thought, not quite hearing him."I was just looking at you now and remembering when I first saw you at the reunion. I just think you're very pretty, especially when your hair falls into your face."Orihime giggled softly, blushing like a school girl. "You're too sweet. A bit blind, but sweet.""I mean it, Orihime. You have a very nice profile and I really like the way you look." It was he, now, who was looking intently at her, taking in her features and studying her face. She had a small mouth, but full lips, and her cheek bones were set high as if she had some Native blood in her. She vaguely resembled an Indian, but her hair was too light and wavy. Her face was somewhat thin, but had filled out nicely since high school. Her ears were small and stayed close to her head. Ichigo's head move back and forth as he continued to look at her."What are you doing?" she asked laughing.

"Don't worry about it," he replied as he continued to study her. He put his forefinger against her jaw and moved her head from side to side. "Um, uh huh," he said."What are you doing?" she demanded, laughing out loud and trying to disengage her jaw from his grasp. Ichigo laughed and let go of her jaw. "I don't care what you say, I think you're very pretty and I'll continue to tell you that whether you believe it or not.""I don't, but keep telling me and maybe someday I'll believe you." She hopped off of his lap and stood up. "I need some water. Want some?""No, I'm fine," he answered as he stood up and stretched. He meandered into the kitchen as Orihime was downing her glass of water. "So, you got any plans for tonight?"Besides trying to get you to stay the night? "No, I didn't have any plans. I was just going to do some laundry, you know really exciting things like that." She had to keep her thoughts in check again."Well, I was thinking...""That's scary," she interrupted."Hey, no wisecracks from the peanut gallery," he said. "I was wondering if you'd like to take in a movie or something?""With you?""Now that you put it that way, I think I'll just go by myself. Yes, with me. Who else were you going to go with?""I don't know. I thought maybe I might get a better offer somewhere down the line.""Go for it," he laughed."I guess I could go with you," she said grudgingly, but smiling, "but why don't we do a matinee and beat the crowd?""Sounds great. Break out the newspaper and see what's playing." Orihime found the newspaper and together, they checked out the local theaters for the movies that were playing nearby. After they decided upon a movie that was agreeable to both, Ichigo drove them there. It was a romantic comedy, not exactly Ichigo's first choice in film genre, but Orihime pushed for it and he had read good reviews about it. It was a good movie and Ichigo was glad to have gone. Her hand found his soon after it began and it felt good and natural to be touching her in such a casual way. A few minutes later, he switched hands and put his free arm around her shoulder and drew her closer. He remembered times when he and Rukia would take in a movie and Orihime was acting almost in the very same way that Rukia had in the past, holding his hand and placing her head against his shoulder. How could two women so utterly dissimilar in almost every aspect of their being still have some of the same gestures and ways of showing affection? Ichigo didn't try to rationalize it, but it still puzzled the movie, they had supper at a small, family owned country kitchen and enjoyed the warmth and coziness of it, not to mention the food. Before they knew it, it was after eight o'clock before Ichigo took her home."Would you like to come in?" she asked as they stood at the thought for a few moments. He really wanted to come in, but he wasn't sure of Orihime's intentions. He thought that their relationship was going in the right direction, but he got the feeling that she wanted to speed things up and he just wasn't ready for that. "For a little bit," he said, "but I really can't stay too long.""Okay," Orihime said, disappointed. She unlocked the door and they went they settled in, they sat on the sofa and listened to classical music on the stereo, mostly Mozart and Rachmaninov. Together, they let the sweet strings of Mozart's violins wash over them and dance through their ears. After a while, Orihime was sprawled on the couch, shoes off and her head on Ichigo's lap. His fingers traced her hair along her ears and forehead and eventually found her nose where he tweaked it once or twice. She wiggled her head back and forth to loosen his grip and smiled at him, enjoying his playfulness. They concentrated on the music again, getting lost in each other and the beautiful sounds that enveloped the last movement was completed, Ichigo knew that he needed to leave. "Do you really have to go?" Orihime asked as she lazily sat up next to him."Yeah, it's getting late and I have a bit of a drive ahead of me.""Oh, it's not that far," Orihime countered. "Can't you stay a while longer?""No, Orihime, I'm starting to get tired.""You could stay here," she said, hoping he would stay the night."I really don't think I should...""Why not? I've got plenty of room.""I don't know...I really don't think so, Orihime."Orihime thought to herself for a second. She knew that she shouldn't push it, even though she really wanted Ichigo to be in her house that night. She knew that he shouldn't be pushed into anything and she knew that he had reached his limit for that evening. She looked at him and smiled. Slowly, she reached forward, touched his face and kissed him softly. "I just want you to know that you are always welcome to spend the night.""Okay," he said, looking down. "I'm sorry, Orihime, but I'm just not ready yet.""That's okay, Ichigo, it really is. You were so good to me last night and I just wanted to return the favor, that's all."Ichigo looked relieved. "Maybe next time, okay?""Sure."Orihime walked him to the door, but didn't open it, placing her back against it. She drew him close and kissed him softly and sweetly for several seconds, her arms around his neck. When she opened her eyes, his amber expressive ones were staring back at her."Maybe next time," he said softly before he began kissing her, this time a bit stronger and more urgent than he had in the past. His hands found her face and he massaged her cheekbones with his thumbs, moving them in slow, light circles. She ran her fingers through his short orange hair and enjoyed the sweet sensations that were infiltrating her. She longed to be kissed like this for quite a while, to feel her legs get weak and the heat build between her and too soon, Ichigo's lips slowly parted from hers, leaving her a bit frustrated but feeling oh so good. She hoped that someday that they would go further, a lot further."I really should be going," he said quietly, a bit out of breath. He knew that he didn't have much resistance left and if he didn't leave then and there, things might happen and he didn't know if he was ready to go that far with her."I know," she whispered as she turned and opened the door for him. He moved past her and stepped onto the porch, looking back at her as she leaned against the corner of the door."Is it okay to call you tomorrow?" he asked, his eyebrow cocked."Of course you can call me. You don't have to ask.""Okay," he said, scuffling the ground with the toe of his shoe. "Well, I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow, then.""Sounds good," she replied, wishing that he didn't have to go. She watched him get into his car and didn't shut the door until he was out of thought about her all of the way home, his face plastered with grin that stretched from ear to ear. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to know this woman. She was smart, articulate, and very funny. She challenged him mentally and sparred with him verbally and he was going to have a very difficult time getting her out of his mind when it came time for him to sleep. For someone who didn't want to get close to anyone, his feelings for her were rapidly moving toward intense like. Love was way too strong of a word to describe his feelings. He liked her very, very much and was happy with the way that their relationship was progressing. He sensed her disappointment when he declined her invitation to spend the night and now, he was disappointed too. He regretted saying no to her knowing that there was no sinister plot or ulterior motive on her part when she asked. It was simply a friend asking a friend to stay over. Nothing more. It made him feel good that she thought that much of him that she extended the invitation. He knew that she was as fond of him as he with her, maybe more. The warmth of her touch, the softness of her skin reminded him of how much he missed Rukia and her tender kisses. He missed making love, one area where Rukia was most loving and giving. Ichigo wondered if he and Orihime's relationship would go in that direction. He sensed that it could, given the body language that Orihime exhibited whenever they kissed. He could tell that she was a very passionate, sensual woman who would probably be a wonderful companion in the bedroom. It had been a very long time for him and he did miss the closeness and the excitement of being with Rukia and sharing himself with her. He missed the soft curves of her breasts and the musky moistness between her silky thighs. Rukia had a special scent all her own and his nose and mouth reveled in it. And most of all, he missed falling asleep in Rukia's arms afterwards, his head against her naked breast, feeling safe and loved. Teary-eyed, he wondered if he would ever feel that safe and loved was a few weeks later and Ichigo was deep in thought over their dinner date the previous evening. He was getting to the point to where he wanted to be with her every day and was very disappointed when they couldn't get together."2 Mary 37," the dispatcher said."2 Mary 37," Ichigo answered."2 Mary 83 requests back up, 200 block of Montgomery. Man with a knife.""2 Mary 37, clear."Ichigo flipped on his lights but left his siren off and hurried to the location given. He was careful while he went through intersections, blasting his horn to warn cars as he neared them. Most drivers pulled to the right, but some were slow to react. Once through an intersection, Ichigo increased his speed. He was on the scene within minutes, coming to a stop behind a cruiser already jumped out and looked ahead where he saw an officer with his gun drawn on a man who had a knife held in front of him. He was making slashing motions with knife, wide circular arcs. The officer kept a safe distance, all the while telling the man to drop the knife. Ichigo kept his hand on his gun, unfastening the snap with his forefinger as he came behind the officer. He moved to the right, keeping his entire focus on the crazy, wide-eyed man as he continued to menacingly make wide, sweeping slashes with the knife."Put the knife down," Ichigo said in a quiet, controlled voice. "Put it down. You don't want to hurt anyone," he said as he pulled his Glock from it's holster and held it in front of him."No," the man replied, smiling crookedly as he shifted the knife from his left hand to his right, and then back to his left. He moved a few steps forward toward Ichigo and slashed at the air with the knife. Ichigo moved back a couple of steps out of harms way."Come on, buddy, you don't want to do this. Put the knife down and we'll talk about it.""No." The knife swished through the air. Other police cars arrived at the scene."No one's going to hurt you," Ichigo said, glancing at the other officer. Unbelievably, the man took this moment to scream and rush Ichigo, knife in front of him. He was perhaps twenty five feet away."Stop!" was all Ichigo could manage to say, his finger on the trigger of his gun. The other officer shouted a warning also, but the man paid no heed to it. He was less than ten feet away when Ichigo and the other officer each fired. The man dropped to ground instantly, the knife falling harmlessly to his side with a thud. An angry pool of blood began spilling it's way through the white tee shirt of the man that ceased to was an early Friday evening when Orihime stepped into her house. She had a long day of collecting data and looking through microscopes and she looked forward to a long bath and a restful evening. She saw the light of the answering machine immediately and thought of Ichigo. He almost always left a message for her and she was getting used to them. They were usually sweet and funny and they put a smile on her face. They had supper together at her house the previous night at her house and they planned to go shopping the next day. When they didn't meet, they usually talked on the phone at least once a day. They had been dating for over a month now. She pressed the "play" button and listened in anticipation for another witty remark or comment from him."Orihime, it's 5:45. Please, please call me as soon as you can. It's very urgent."Alarmed at the tone and the urgency of it, Orihime knew that something was terribly wrong. The first thing she thought was that he was injured, but the caller ID showed his number. His number was in Rukia's first initial and maiden name in the phone book, thus keeping his address a secret to the general public. But, if he was calling from home, he wasn't hurt enough to be in the hospital. Orihime dialed his number swiftly and he picked up on the first ring."Orihime?" he answered."Ichigo, what's wrong? Are you okay?""I'm okay," he said, "it's just that...I...damn.""What Ichigo? What's wrong?" she asked, very scared."I had to kill someone today...""Oh my God," Orihime exclaimed, her hand flying to her mouth."I didn't want to...""How?""Can you come over? I'll tell you everything," he pleaded, trying to keep from crying."Of course I will. I'll be right over. Are you okay?""I...I just don't want to be alone right now.""I'll be there before you know it.""Thanks Orihime. I really need you.""I'll be there as soon as I can.""Thanks."Thousands of thoughts were running through her mind as she raced to her bedroom to change clothes. The thought of him actually killing someone sent chills through her. The thought of him being in that much danger scared her beyond belief. It was then that she truthfully realized how dangerous his job really was. The time that she was with him on patrol was a routine day, or so she thought. But, she now knew that no day was routine with him and every call could put his life in danger. She sat down on the bed and began to cry, partly from him having to kill someone, but mostly because she thought about what would happen if she lost him. The fear of being without him just when things were going so well was almost more than she could bear. She knew then that she loved him and desperately wanted him in her life. After a few minutes, she composed herself and continued to change clothes. Without giving it a second thought, she placed a pair of pajamas in a plastic bag along with some toiletry items. She was going to stay overnight with him whether he wanted her to or not. She would sleep on his porch if she had drove quickly , but carefully, to his house. As she pulled into the driveway, Ichigo was waiting for her at the door, hands in his pockets. Leaving the bag in the front seat, she slammed the door shut and ran to him, throwing her arms around his upper back and hugging him tight. Nothing was said as he led her into the living room after he shut the door. They held each for the longest time, each just grateful to be together."I'm so glad that you're okay," she said, choking on her words slightly. Tears were welling in her eyes from the relief of seeing him. She held his face in her hands and kissed him passionately, hoping that she could somehow erase the pain that he was feeling. He held her close and returned the kiss, brushing aside the tears that were rolling down her face. Ichigo led her to the sofa and they sat down before he began to recount the events. He didn't hold back, telling her every phase of what happened right to the point of him pulling the trigger."He was DRT," he said, his head bowed. "Both shots were right through the heart.""What's DRT?" she asked, sniffling, even more scared from truth of the story."Dead right there," he said quietly, grimacing."Oh," she said as she looked down. She looked back him and sighed. "So, what happens now?""Lots of things. There'll be an internal investigation, although it's just routine and I've been told nothing will come of it. The tapes from all of our vehicles will exonerate us from any wrong doing, plus all of the officers that were there will be interviewed. I'm on administrative leave for two weeks and I'll have to see the department's psychologist to make sure that I'm competent to go back on duty. Then, there's the possibility that I'll be sued for his death.""You've got to be kidding me!" she exclaimed. "How can anyone sue you for this? You had no choice.""I know, but usually the family will sue when someone is killed. Right, wrong , or indifferent, that's the way it is. The funny thing is, this was the first time that I've ever fired my weapon on duty. Over twenty years on the force and this is the first time! I just can't believe it." He shook his head and sat back into the cushions, staring off into phone rang and Ichigo jumped at the sound. He looked at Orihime, then slowly got up and went to it. He looked at the caller ID before answering. Ichigo spoke low and Orihime couldn't make out what he was saying and he hung up quickly. Coming back to the sofa, hands in his pockets, he looked at Orihime sheepishly."That was my sergeant checking up on me, making sure I hadn't eaten my gun or something.""What are you talking about?" she asked, clearly confused."Nothing, Orihime, just a little police humor.""All right," she said softly, seeing no humor in it at all."I called Yuzu and Karin and They wanted to come over, but I told them that you were coming. I think Yuzu hates you now," he said, smiling a little."Why would she hate me? We've never met." Ichigo sat down next to her. "I was kidding, Orihime. She doesn't hate you. She's very happy that you're in my life.""Why are you making jokes? You were almost killed today and you're cracking jokes." She looked down, her hands against her forehead shaking her head back and forth."Orihime," he said, "I have to joke about this otherwise I'd go crazy. I see so much destruction and depravity everyday. If I didn't joke about it, I doubt that I could handle it for much longer. It's a stress relief for me. It's a stress relief for all of us. We have to joke about it. Don't you have inside jokes about your job that other people might not understand?"Orihime nodded, "But, it's nothing like this.""Is my job like yours?""No.""Then, I guess it would be hard to understand. Rukia didn't understand for quite a while, either."Orihime nodded again and laid her head against his shoulder. She didn't feel like joking. This was much too serious to be joking and she didn't like it that Ichigo was making light of it. Didn't he know how much he meant to her? She was so glad that he wouldn't be allowed to work for two weeks. She didn't know if she could stand the thought of him on the road again. She wouldn't have a minutes rest worrying about wrapped his arms around her, hoping to ease her mind. He knew that she was upset, but he didn't know what else to do. Police work and it's humor were new to her and he felt that she would understand in time. Hopefully, the administrative investigation of the shooting would be swift and they would be exonerated and he could go back to work without delay. He knew that he needed to get back to work as soon as possible before he got gun shy and was unable to do his job. He had heard that it had happened to other officers who had shot someone and he didn't want it to happen to him. Orihime kicked off her shoes, stretched her legs, and nestled into his chest. He kissed her softly on her forehead and brushed a few stray strands of hair out of her eyes."Thanks for coming over," he murmured. "I really need you. I feel better with you here.""I'm glad you called me. I would have been really, really upset if you hadn't." She moved her arms around to his back and hugged him tightly. "You mean so much to me!" she said sighed quietly at her revelation and took it at face value. He looked down at her and smiled, knowing that he was starting to fall in love with her. He liked her from the start, even from their first phone call and he felt that it was okay to start loving her. He wasn't there yet, but he wasn't afraid to let it happen, wasn't afraid to let his feelings show for her. Ichigo had lost one love in his life and he realized how lucky he was to have found another lovely person.

I was wondering," he said, brushing her cheek with the back of his hand, "would you mind staying the night?""Of course I'll stay, Ichigo. I was hoping you'd ask." She smiled up at him and held his hand to her face. "I'll take the couch this time."Ichigo looked away momentarily and bit his lip. He looked back and kissed her lightly on her forehead once more. "No, I don't want you to.""Please, Ichigo, I don't want you to sleep out here again.""I was hoping," he whispered in her ear, "that you'd stay with me in my bed."Orihime's eyes grew wide with shock and surprise. She sat up quickly and looked at Ichigo as if she hadn't heard him correctly."I'm sorry," he said hurriedly, "I shouldn't have asked. It was stupid of me. You must think that I'm a jerk. I'm sorry. Please forget I even said that." He looked away, feeling miserable and distraught that she was angry with him. How could he ask her that? Now, she probably hated reached forward and pulled his chin back up and made him look at her. Her ice-blue eyes were shining. "Don't you dare be sorry for asking me that," she said seriously. She pulled him forward and kissed him. "I want nothing more than to share your bed with you."She dressed into her pajamas in the bathroom, the blue silk feeling wonderfully sexy against her skin. She had taken a quick shower beforehand, wanting to smell good for him. Orihime debated whether or not to wear her underwear to bed, but decided against it. If his hands should roam, she thought deliciously, she didn't want anything in his way. She wanted him very bad at that time, her inner thighs tingling as she had tenderly washed herself, being careful not to get herself too was very nervous as he dressed into his sleep pants and tee shirt. He hadn't been in bed with a woman, sleeping or otherwise, since he comforted Rukia on her last night on earth. He hoped that he was doing the right thing. He knew that perhaps they would end up making love, but he truthfully just wanted her to be near. He wanted to be able to hold her close, to smell her and touch her. He just wanted to be opened the door and waited for her. He had heard the shower running for a while, but it didn't last long. He had taken a shower when he came home from work. As he was looking down at the floor, she came in. Ichigo looked up and smiled, very pleased with how Orihime looked. She looked stunning, the pajamas showing off her figure very nicely."You look great," he managed to say, looking at her approvingly."Thanks," she replied, smiling at the compliment. Lawrence had stopped complimenting her soon after their honeymoon. "Need help with the bed?""No, it's all ready." He had changed it completely while she was getting moved close to him and he inhaled her fresh scent. "Are you ready?" she asked."I'm kind of nervous. I haven't done this in a long time.""It's been a long time for me too."He moved closer and took her in his arms. "I don't know if I'm ready for this," he said."Shh," she said, "don't worry about it. I will not rush you into anything you're not ready for. If all we do is sleep, that's perfectly all right with me. I just want to be with you."They moved to the bed and laid down. Ichigo pulled the covers up to them before he turned off the light, the only light being the moon shining through a window. Orihime moved over to him and laid her head upon his chest, sighing as she did so. Her breasts pressed against his side and stomach. His hands found her back and he began to rub it lightly. She sighed her approval as she moved her face upward towards his to kiss him. He loved the feel of her pajamas against his hand. Rukia had never worn silk, preferring cotton or nothing at all. Orihime shifted her position and Ichigo's hand brushed against the side of her left breast. He felt her stiffen at the accidental touch. It sent a shiver through her."I'm sorry," he said, "I didn't mean to.""Don't be sorry," she said breathlessly. "I didn't mind." She kissed him again, her hair falling in front of her face and tickling his nose. "Don't be afraid to touch me, don't be afraid to love me." They kissed again, Orihime above him and hearing his breathing becoming faster. Both of his hands were rubbing her back. He could see the silhouette of her and the feel of her strong back caused a stirring between his legs. Her pajama top fell away from her stomach as it was not tucked in. Ichigo's hands roamed towards the edge of the shirt and he let his hands go under, feeling the soft skin of her lower back for the first time. Her kisses were becoming more passionate, more urgent as the feeling of his hand against her skin was wonderful to her. Orihime's body swayed back and forth slightly, moving her back in time with the strokes of his hands. As he moved his hands towards her upper back, the soft, silky cloth moved with them. When he realized what was happening, he stopped and pulled her shirt back down and resumed rubbing her back through the was disappointed, but she continued to kiss him, slowly lowering herself back to the bed until her head was laying on his chest once more. She stopped kissing him and rolled slightly to her side and placed her right hand on his chest, rubbing it absently in slow, lazy circles. Ichigo continued to rub her back with his right hand, using the palm of his hand and the fingertips. Orihime's hand made it down to Ichigo's stomach. He flinched at her touch as it was arousing to him. It brought back memories as Rukia would sensually rub his stomach before slowing making her way down to his poled flesh that gave her so much pleasure. Her hand went under his shirt as she felt the muscular contours of his flat stomach. He had forgotten how good it felt to be touched this way."That feels fantastic," he managed to say, hoping that she'd go a cue from her, his hand roamed south also, moving the silky cloth upward and letting his fingertips go under the elastic of her waistband, teasingly close to the top of her firm, shapely butt. Ichigo stopped momentarily, not sure if he should go further."Please don't stop," she said. "I want you to touch me. Please..."Ichigo slowly moved his hand further down, feeling the soft contours and loving it. Orihime scooted up on the bed, her head now even with Ichigo's and started to kiss the side of his face. He grabbed her glutes gently and began to alternate between kneading and rubbing them. Orihime was in heaven as she swivelled her hips left and right, letting his hand cover the entire area. Her own hand continued to rub his stomach, slowly making her way to his own waistband. He didn't stop her when her hand went underneath the elastic and disappeared. Orihime's breathing was becoming a bit more ragged as she knew that she must be mere inches from his penis. She waited for any signs of disapproval and found none. Ichigo was now more than willing to let her go further if she so desired. He needed to be touched and loved by this woman and he wanted to please her too. Ichigo gasped slightly when her hand found the tip and then fondled the large, mushroomed head. It was bigger than she thought it would be, but at least it wasn't so big that she couldn't accommodate him. Another shiver went through her as she began to delicately, lovingly stroke it. She loved the feel of it and the soft smoothness of the pulled his hand out and slowly moved to his side until they were facing each other. He reached out and touched her right breast through her top and gave it a gentle squeeze. Orihime began to melt from his touch as she continued to fondle him, lightly brushing her hand up and down the shaft from the tip to his soft scrotal sack. She was amazed at how soft his skin was for being a teased the nipple through the sheer cloth as Orihime drew in her breath, feeling little tingles starting to invade her. After a few seconds, Ichigo moved his hand to her top button and began to unfasten it. He pushed the cloth aside and found her nipple once more, brushing his fingertips over it. Orihime shuddered at the sensation and put her hand over his, pressing it to her. Ichigo loved the feeling of her breast, so warm and soft to his touch. He gently squeezed it again, eliciting a soft groan from , she took her hand away from his pants and pulled his hand from inside her top. Sitting up and kneeling, she said, "I think we're wearing too many clothes." Ichigo nodded nervously in agreement as she began to unbutton her shirt."Wait a second, Orihime," he said. Orihime stopped and waited for him to say more. "I just want to be able to see you." He reached to his left and turned on the light, moving the dimmer switch to low, casting shadows throughout the smiled warmly, her brown hair falling carelessly over her eyes as her hands went back to the buttons of her shirt. One by one, they slowly came undone as she moved down to the next one. She watched Ichigo as she did so and smiled. He looked like a kid waiting for a present to be given to him. She took her time, doing it slowly and seductively, making him wait in anticipation. When she finished, Orihime shook her hair from her face and smiled broadly at him. She pulled the shirt open for him to see, displaying her round, full breasts to him. They sagged slightly from age and weight, but Ichigo thought they looked wonderful. She shrugged off the shirt and pulled her shoulders back, pushing them out even further."They're beautiful," he said admiringly, looking at her beaming face. Sitting up now, he reached out and held them, feeling their heavy fullness in his hands. His thumbs brushed over her large, protruding nipples, causing them come out even further. Orihime shivered again noticeably."Are you cold?" he asked."This isn't from being cold, honey," she said, laughing backed away and got off of the bed. She hooked her thumbs to the waistband and swiftly pulled down her pajama bottoms, revealing herself fully to him for the first time. Ichigo looked at her from top to bottom, loving the sight of her wonderful nakedness. She was a very shapely, sexy woman. From her broad shoulders to her almost flat stomach, from her curvaceous hips to her wispy pubic hair, Ichigo stared. Her long legs seemed to go on forever. Ichigo was simply spellbound. He remembered feeling the exact same way when he saw Rukia naked for the first time. Orihime was simply breathtakingly beautiful to him."So, do you like me?" she asked innocently, almost afraid of being rejected."You are beautiful beyond words," Ichigo said, reaching for her to bring her back to him. Orihime shook her head and crooked her finger at , Ichigo got off the bed also and stood before her. She reached forward and tugged at his tee shirt, causing his necklace to jingle as she helped him pull it over his head. It was discarded without a thought. She then grabbed both sides of his waistband and pulled them down past his thighs where he pulled them down the rest of the way and stepped out of them. His penis was standing straight at attention, it's tip glistening. Orihime took a step backward and now, it was she who took her time admiring. She looked at his broad chest and slim waist and then to his long, thick penis dangling between his muscular thighs. Orihime groaned inwardly, anticipating it being inside her and knowing that it would be a very tight embraced and held each other for a while, her breasts pressed against him and her head on his shoulder."I really need you, Ichigo," she whispered, hugging him. "I love you." She waited for him to say something, but he only held her tighter. "Don't be afraid to love me," she whispered even softer this time, her breath hot against his neck. Slowly, she reached down and began to lovingly stroke him again, gently pulling on it. She loved the feel of it in her hand, the head, the veins and the contours of it. She took his hand and guided it to her own quickly moistening sex. He felt her slickness between her sweet folds of skin and groaned."It's been such a long time," he said."I know.""I don't want to mess up.""You'll be fine.""I..."Orihime put her fingers to his lips. "Shh, just love me."She led him to the bed and had him lay down. She started at his lips and slowly began kissing him and worked her way down, her nipples scraping against his chest. First, his lips and then to his throat. She kissed his nipples, playfully tugging at them with her teeth before she went to his stomach and lower abdomen. Next, Orihime kissed all around his penis, being very careful not to touch it. She lifted up his scrotum and kissed all around it, delighted in the movement of the testicles inside. After several minutes of teasing him, she took his penis firmly in her hand and began to kiss and lick it. Ichigo gasped loudly in spite of himself and reached for her breasts, caressing and tugging at her , she pushed his hand away. "This is all about you. Lay back and enjoy it." Orihime went back to business, alternating between licking his penis to gently sucking on it. Ichigo took it all in and he did enjoy it. It wasn't much later before he sensed that he was about to lose control."It's coming," he managed to say through gritted extracted it from her mouth just before he tensed and began to squirt copious amounts of white, warm, sticky sperm all over himself and the bed. When he finished, Orihime laid down beside him and played with his softening penis. She felt it's soft skin and loved it."It's a good thing I'm not twenty years younger," she giggled. "You'd get me pregnant in an instant!"Ichigo looked at her seriously, not knowing if he should broach the subject. Orihime read his mind and laughed."You can't impregnate me, Ichigo. I don't quite have all the necessary parts." Ichigo understood immediately and smiled."Thanks a lot for that," he said as he put his hand over hers. "It felt fantastic.""You're very welcome," she replied."It's your turn, now," he said, as he softly pushed her onto her back.""I can't wait," she giggled as she opened her legs, inviting him to do whatever he wanted to her. She trusted him started much in the same fashion as she did, beginning at her lips and working his way down her body. He took extra delight in loving her breasts and nipples. They were always his favorite part of a female's body. Ichigo reveled in their roundness and fullness, putting his hands and mouth all over them. The tingles and sensations were going right between Orihime's legs as he continued to love her. "You taste heavenly," he murmured more than once. Her scent was much different than Rukia's had been, he noticed immediately, heavier and muskier. Rukia always had a light scent about her, but Orihime's scent was more alluring, more slowly made his way down to her sensitive navel and she squirmed when he kissed her there. But, he didn't stay there long as he reached the beginning of her fine, silky pubic hair. He inhaled deeply and could smell her rich, sexy, musky scent emanating from between her baby soft thighs. Ichigo began kissing those thighs, thinking that he had died and surely gone to heaven. They were just so soft! He lingered there for a few seconds, breathing deeply and slowly."Please Ichigo, don't stop now," she whimpered. She gently pushed the back of his head, letting him know where she wanted him to go next. He pushed her legs apart a little bit further, her sex fully open and vulnerable. He pressed forward, putting his fingers between the puffy folds of skin that partially hid her shrouded clitoris. He spread them and began to use his tongue to give her the pleasure that she so desperately sought. Ichigo started slowly, letting his tongue explore her outer regions before he plunged deeper into her sweet center. Orihime quivered and bit her lip as mini orgasmic waves were already invading her. She always considered herself lucky in the fact that if her partner was hitting the right spot, it usually didn't take her very long to have an orgasm. Ichigo was definitely hitting the right broad tongue strokes began to narrow down as Ichigo was taking cues from Orihime's body movements. He encircled her hood with his tongue and then took it all in with his mouth, sucking on it and licking it. Orihime closed her thighs around Ichigo's head, gasping as a shudder went through her."Oh Ichigo, please don't stop! That feels so good...oh...oh..."Ichigo had absolutely no intention of stopping now that he had discovered what gave her the most pleasure. Rukia had liked only light, delicate flicks of his tongue, but Orihime seemed to enjoy it a little rougher, a little harder and Ichigo was happy to oblige. He loved her taste, her smell. Her body was responding quickly and Ichigo knew that it wouldn't be too much longer, but he wanted her to enjoy it more. He eased up and began flicking her clitoris with his tongue, hitting it with quick, sharp change of pace caught Orihime off guard as she was preparing for her orgasm within the next few seconds. Irritated at first, she began to receive different sensations that were just as pleasurable as before. Her excitement began to slowly build once more, more intense by the second. The shaking and quivering began again as her breathing became more ragged. Ichigo abruptly changed pace again and began devouring her clitoris, pressing his mouth against her and licking her hard, his tongue rubbing against her sensitive little nub faster and faster until she finally broke screamed as the first orgasm racked her body. She held Ichigo's head tightly with her thighs as wave after wave rocked her body, shaking and convulsing, torturing her again and again. She had never in her life felt an orgasm so powerful. It was as if it wanted to tear her apart. Her screams eventually died down into whimpers as her orgasm lost its intensity. Her thighs loosened as her whimpers turned into soft crying, her breasts moved up to her, penis fully erect again, and took her in his arms. He pulled the covers over them and he held her close. She continued to cry softly, telling him over and over again how much she loved him."You've touched something so deep within me, Ichigo," she remarked, sniffling. "You've shaken me to my very core!" She hugged him fiercely, crushing her breasts between them. "I never want to let you go, never..."Ichigo's emotions were on a roller coaster ride. While he loved making love to this remarkable woman, some of the guilt was returning and he was beginning to wonder if they were making love only because of his brush with death that day. While he truly believed that Orihime loved him, he could not be sure of his own feelings at that point. He knew that it was okay to make love to her as far as his struggles with his feelings about Rukia and her approval were concerned. But, he wanted to make love to her only if he really loved her and not because he stared death in the face. Ichigo looked into her tear-filled eyes and smiled. Nothing but pure joy and contentment stared back at him. He had seen her many times over the course of the last few weeks and he had never seen her this happy. Ichigo reflected upon his life just a few weeks prior to the class reunion and he could truthfully say that he was depressed and very unhappy with life. He knew that not just any woman could have turned his life around as quickly and as easily as Orihime. There was something about her that Ichigo just couldn't figure out. What was it about her that shook him out of his depression and placed him back amongst the living? Did Rukia pick her out for him? He had no idea. If Rukia did pick her out for him, then he knew that even in death, she was looking out for him. Somehow she knew, somehow she knew...

Orihime was moaning now as Ichigo was deep inside her. It was a tight fit, as she thought it would be, but it felt wonderful to her. Beads of sweat were appearing on her chest, her nipples hard and erect and bouncing beautifully to the motion of Ichigo's thrusts. She looked like an absolute angel to him as she lay beneath him, her legs splayed wide open and accepting every inch of him. His thrusts were even and firm as Orihime whispered encouragement to him, telling how good he felt inside her. She truthfully didn't care if she had an orgasm or not, she already felt complete and whole, blissfully secure in the knowledge that someone truly loved her and treasured reached under her soft buttocks to give himself more leverage. He had forgotten how wonderful making love had felt. It had never been just a physical thing with him, he truthfully loved the emotional attachment that it gave him. He only had made love to someone who really meant something to him. Rukia had been his first love and they were each other's first sexually. And now, he was sharing himself with someone else, someone whom he trusted and loved. There was no doubt in his mind that he loved her. Orihime felt soft, sweet, delicate waves roll through her and she knew that she was having her first vaginal orgasm. It was nothing like before, but it was sweeter and she let it wash through her again and again...When he did release, she could feel his penis pulsating over and over inside her, sending showers of sperm against her walls. Orihime wrapped her legs around him and held him inside her long after he finished."I don't want you to come out yet," she whispered in his ear. "I want to remember this forever."She held him in place for several more minutes before her hips tired and she reluctantly let him slip out of her. He flopped down on the bed beside her, exhausted. Together, they pulled the covers over themselves and snuggled until they fell into a deep were still holding each other the following morning when Orihime woke first. She looked at her lover sleeping fitfully in her arms and smiled. She had never felt this content, this whole and fulfilled. Lawrence had never treated her with such care and respect in the bedroom in thirteen years of marriage as this man had done in one night of loving her. Ichigo's face was against her breast as he snored lightly. He really is a boob-man, she smiled, thinking about all of the fuss he made over them. Well, he could have them any time he wanted as long as he continued to love her in the way he did. Lovingly, she stroked his short, orange hair with the back of her hand and with her fingertips. Her heart swelled with happiness as she thought about their night together and her hopes for the near future. Orihime knew that she would have to come to grips with the dangers of his job and being able to allow him to do the job that he enjoyed. Certainly, she would never expect Ichigo to tell her that she couldn't be a plant physiologist, so how could she tell him he couldn't be a police officer? It was up to her to be strong and realize that he had a job to do and he was well-trained to do it. He had only fired his gun once in over twenty years, so the odds were against it ever happening again. But, she thought, you never knew when that next time might be."I guess I'll just have to let you go," she said softly as she continued to play with his hair. She planted a soft, warm kiss on his forehead and sighed happily before she drifted off to sleep again. It was after ten when they lazily got up after another lovemaking session. He took her once again to soaring heights of which she had only dreamed about. However she wanted it, rough or delicate, he was more than willing to oblige. He only had to ask her and she would tell him what she liked and what she loved. He thought back to when she had waked him after her shower a couple of weeks prior, and he couldn't believe that his thoughts at that time would be coming true. He took her by the hand and led her to the bathroom for a leisurely, sensual shower together. They took their time, bathing each other slowly and letting their hands roam everywhere. Ichigo took particular delight in washing her breasts, feeling every inch, every delicate contour with his soapy hands. This amused Orihime to no end that someone would be that fascinated with that part of her anatomy, but she loved the thought that Ichigo was that person. Definitely a boob-man, she laughed to their shower, Orihime took him out for brunch at a nearby bistro. They chatted about many subjects, but found that simply looking at each other was their most enjoyable experience. Orihime kept track of the time, as she had to go to work in the afternoon to check on an experiment that she had been working on for several months. They came back to Ichigo's house and Orihime started to gather her night clothes that had been discarded the previous evening."I wish you didn't have to go," he said as he watched her."I certainly don't want to go, but I have to take these readings, otherwise the project could be delayed and I might not get accurate results."He came behind her and hugged her, melting her once again. "I really needed you last night, I needed you so much. Thank you for coming." He nuzzled the back of her neck and kissed her behind her ear. "Thank you for everything. You were wonderful.""You keep this up," she replied, "and you'll never get rid of me.""Boy, is it that easy to keep you around?"Orihime laughed as she turned around and faced him. "I have very simple needs. I just need love, care, and understanding. Give me that and I'm yours. But, I think that you've already got that part down." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "It also helps that you know how to make my body sing," she said as she rubbed her hand lightly over his crotch and sat in the driver's seat looking up at him after he had walked her to her car. "When can we get together again?" she asked, sad in knowing that their time together for the day was ending."Whenever, however," Ichigo replied seriously. "As soon as possible." He was peering at her through her open window, his once sparkling eyes now saddened."Call me tomorrow morning. Maybe we can make some time between my experiments.""I sure do wish that you were on my schedule," he sighed."Yes, well, I'm not, so we'll just have to make the best of it for now.""Okay, I'll call you." He looked down at the driveway and then back to her. "Thanks again for everything." He reached inside and touched her cheek. "You really are beautiful, inside and out."Orihime looked down and away, embarrassed by the compliment. "Thank you for making me feel that way," she replied. She checked her time. "I hate to go, but I really have to.""Okay." Ichigo moved back from the car. "I'll call you," he said after she started the car. Orihime nodded, blew him a kiss, and pulled out of the she had gone, Ichigo walked back to the house and noticed the newspaper in the bushes. He picked it up, unfolded it and saw the blazing headlines. "Cops Kill Knife-Wielding Suspect." Shaking his head and sighing, he opened the door and went next few weeks went by slowly for Ichigo. He wasn't used to being home all of the time. He mowed his lawn, tended to his flowers and generally just puttered around the house. As he expected, the investigation cleared him and the other officer of any wrongdoing. He went to the staff psychologist and talked about the shooting with him at length. After the hour and a half interview, the doctor cleared him to return to work without any restrictions. Ichigo had thought about the shooting quite a bit and he knew that he had no choice but to pull the trigger we he did. He viewed all of the tapes and it clearly indicated that he would have been stabbed within a second if he and the other officer hadn't shot the suspect. Ichigo hadn't had any nightmares or flashbacks to that point and he was convinced that mentally, he was Orihime had a free day, they took turns spending the night at each other's houses. They would stay up late dancing at various clubs until midnight or later, then sleep in late and make love whenever they woke. Orihime cherished their time together and was falling head over heels for him. She loved everything about him and couldn't wait to be with him. She loved talking to him, whether it be about something insignificant or debating a more serious topic. Their verbal sparring could get a little heated at times, but they were always respectful of each other's opinions, even if they disagreed one hundred percent and were sure that the other was wrong. One area where they never disagreed was in the bedroom. Orihime loved it when Ichigo let her take the lead, which he did often. He enjoyed watching her when she was on top and riding him, her breasts bouncing and seeing the joyous look on her face. He loved the feel of her warm, moist vaginal muscles take hold of him and receive everything that he had to give. But, it was afterward when they were finished that they enjoyed the most. Whether it was Orihime holding Ichigo or he holding her, they felt safe and secure didn't have a care in the world for a brief was the last Sunday of his leave and already, Orihime was feeling apprehensive about his going back to work the next day. For his part,, Ichigo was looking forward to it even though it meant that their time together would decrease. They had lunch with Yuzu and they had a good time. Now, sitting in his livingroom, Orihime was feeling down and a bit scared. She had clung to him most of the day, almost to the point of annoying him, but Ichigo understood and let her be. He knew that eventually she would relax a little, so he held her and touched her as much as possible trying to reassure her as best he was in his arms, her head against his chest and trying hard to keep from crying. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't be as strong as she wanted to be. Ichigo was quiet, knowing there was nothing that he could say that would make a difference. Stroking her hair and softly kissing her was all he could do to comfort her. Mozart, Ichigo's favorite composer, was playing softly in the background. Orihime felt wonderful against him and he loved having her that close to him."I really don't want to let you go tonight," she murmured. "I could stay this way forever.""It would be quite interesting to see you use the bathroom," Ichigo remarked."I think that I could detach myself from you long enough to go to the bathroom. You just want to see me with my pants off," she pointed out, sitting up and facing him."And what's wrong with that?" he asked, eyebrows raised."You're impossible," she said, giggling. "Don't you ever get enough?""Do I get enough?" he laughed. "You should talk. Who was that wild woman in my bed this morning screaming, 'Harder! Harder!'?"Orihime blushed, remembering their interlude that morning. He had felt so good inside her. She couldn't remember the screaming part, but she did want it hard and rough. His quick, hard thrusts felt fantastic and she couldn't get enough of him."I'll give you that one," she said coyly, laughing."Yeah, that's what I thought. You like and want it as much as I do. You're a bawdy wench and don't deny it!""Bawdy wench?" she squealed. "Just because I love making love to you, that makes me a bawdy wench?""Yes.""Brat!""Slut puppy!""Rectum rocket!""Liver lips!""Cum tongue!""I'll agree with you on that one," he laughed, thoroughly enjoying trading insults with her."I love that tongue and what it does to me.""Well, I'm glad. It very much enjoys doing it." He waited a few seconds before saying, "Brown headed bimbo!"Quick as a flash, she jumped from her seated position and was straddling him and planting her fingers near his armpits, his most ticklish spot. He was soon laughing hard and losing his strength fast. Soon, he had nothing left and she used her weight and strength to her advantage to pin him against the cushions as she kept up her assault."Give up?" she asked, poking him in the ribs."Never!" he went on the offensive once more and Ichigo's face began to turn red from laughing."Okay, okay," he pleaded. "I give up. I give up.""Are you going to call me a bimbo again?""Maybe."Orihime moved her fingers to his sides and pretended to begin tickling him again."No, no," he said, "I won't call you a bimbo again.""Promise?""I promise.""Okay." Orihime began to get off of his lap, but Ichigo stopped her, his hands firmly around her hips and holding her down. She could feel his hardness beneath her through her cotton shorts."Oh, you like this, do you?" Slowly, she began to rub herself against him, causing him to groan."Of course I do," he said. Ichigo reached between her legs and felt warmth and moistness emanating from beneath her shorts. "Someone else likes it, too."Orihime nodded in agreement. She wrapped her arms around his neck and began to kiss him. "I want you one more time before I go," she said, breathing a bit heavier."That's sounds like a wonderful idea," he was laying behind her, gently pushing into her. She wanted it slow, sweet, and soft and he was happy to do it for her. His arm was wrapped around her stomach and she had her leg raised slightly to accommodate him. He kissed her neck, shoulder, and back and told her over an over again how much he loved her and needed her. His hand roamed upward and found her breasts and he lovingly kneaded them before he teased her sensitive nipples with his fingertips. Her own fingers were toying with her clitoris, enjoying the feeling of her own hand pleasuring herself. The sensations went straight between her legs as the waves began to float through her, beginning to send her on the now familiar, blissful journey that she rode gratefully to it's conclusion.A few minutes later, she felt his penis pulsating within her as his own orgasm began and ended quickly. She felt sorry for him that his didn't last as long as hers. There were times when she could still feel little waves going through her well after her initial orgasm had supposedly ended. She clamped down around him, trying to keep him inside as long as possible. She felt that it was one of the most wonderful feelings in the world to be connected with him and she always felt somewhat saddened when the bond was broken."You are so incredibly sexy," he whispered in her ear. "I'll never be able to get enough of you.""I never, ever want you to feel any other way," she answered."You have my word."It felt strange for Ichigo that first day back. He was much more alert, jumpy, you might say, than normal. He saw trouble at every street corner, a stolen car at every red light. As the day wore on, he relaxed slightly. It turned out to be a fairly routine day for him, a bit busier than usual, but he made it through with flying colors and he was weary by the end of his shift. As soon as he reached the precinct, he called Orihime at her office to let her know that he was okay. It turned out to become a ritual with him as whenever his shift was completed, he would call her at home or at work. She would fret and worry until his call arrived, especially if he called later than usual. Although she eventually got used to him going to work again, she was never able to totally relax and never forgot that a split second could mean the difference between life and death for surprised him mildly that he and the other officer weren't sued by the family of the man they killed, but he was grateful that they had the wisdom to see through their grief to the truth of the entire was mid-October when Ichigo took Orihime to Rukia's grave for the first time. It marked the fifth anniversary of her death and Ichigo looked upon the date without trepidation, fear, or anguish. Death was just an extension of life, another phase, and Ichigo realized that because she lived such a short life, she had a longer, more meaningful journey ahead of her. He would one day join her and that would be the only comfort that he would take upon his own was sad, of course, but with Orihime at his side, he was over the deep feeling of helplessness that he encountered whenever he visited. He could smile now instead of weep whenever fond memories invaded his thoughts and he was forever grateful that he had her in his life as long as he placed the bouquet of roses against the black marbled grave stone and smiled. He remembered her smile, her laugh, and her goofy sense of humor. He remembered her cute face, her delicate body, and her love of life. Ichigo would always remember her courage and how hard she fought to live two years after the diagnosis when she was only given four months. He could only hope that he had half her courage. Because of her, he was a better person, a better man and he would never forget her. And he still missed kissed Orihime on her cheek while they sat in the car. "Thanks for coming with me," he said softly. The sun was shining brightly on this clear, crisp day."You know I'd do anything for you.""I know." He looked out his window and collected his thoughts. "There's something I've been wanting to do for a while, but I've never found the right opportunity. I really don't know if this is the right place or time. You'll probably think I'm weird or something.""What is it?" she asked, clearly cleared his throat. "You just said that you'd do anything for me." He reached into his jacket pocket."Of course I will, you know that." "When I married Rukia, I thought it would be forever. Well, God had other plans for her and I'm so happy that I had her for those short years." He took her hand in his. "But, I was lucky enough to have you come into my life, and now, I'm happy again. I didn't think that would ever happen to me after she died. I love you and I need you, Orihime, and I just want to know if you would marry me." He pulled out a ring from his pocket. It sparkled beautifully in the sunlight. Orihime looked on in disbelief as Ichigo slipped it on her finger."Oh my God," she said, her right hand on her heart as she raised her left hand to her face. Her chin quivered as tears began to well in her eyes. "Oh my God," she said again. She looked at Ichigo, who was waiting patiently for her reply. She put her hands to his face and said, "Yes, yes, yes, a thousand times, yes!" Crying now, she threw her arms around him and hugged him fiercely before she kissed him over and over the way home, he turned to her and said, "You know, there's something else that I wanted to talk to you about.""What is it?" she asked. She didn't know how many more surprises that her heart could handle."I've been thinking about this ever since I killed that man in August.""Yes?"" I've decided to retire and not go any further. Is that okay with you?""It's fine with me. If I had my way, you'd already be retired.""I'll probably work part-time to stay out of your hair, though. I don't think I could retire totally. I would need to do something.""I'd understand."They drove in silence for a few more miles as they neared the city limits. "Do you know what I wish?" Orihime blurted out suddenly."What's that?""I wish that I was younger and that we could make a baby.""That's a sweet thought.""I really do wish that.""That would be really nice. I think you'd make a great mom.""Do you really think so?""Of course I do.""If we tried to get pregnant, we'd have to practice an awful lot, though," she smiled.

"Without question.""You wouldn't mind, would you?""Do you have to ask?""Maybe we could pretend like we were trying and we could practice the rest of the day," Orihime said, her brown eyes sparkling as much as the shimmering stone on her both laughed as they continued the drive home.

AN: Ok, now to clear up some things people have asked. Yes, I am a Army Ranger, I got in to reading fan fics on my first deployment to Afghanistan, when we had some down time a buddy of mine showed me this site and I enjoyed reading a lot of fics. Yes, I am married, have been for 5 years to my wife who was in the army for 3 years. Now with that out of the way lets move on, I know its another one out of character but like I said before it's a fan fic, and for this idea if I tried to write it in character it wouldn't work. Please review if you like these OOC stories. For now this is Magarmy saying stow your pack, hop in the rack. Tell next time…


End file.
